Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee
by thumper777
Summary: Dumbledore has been killed by Snape, or has he? What is the White Bumblebee? Where is Regulus Black? Will Hermione fall in love with Harry or Draco? How will book 7 end? All Questions will be answered in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter I

It was another depressing trip to the Dursley's. Harry hated the thought of returning to Privet Dr., but he had promised Dumbledore he would return one last time to receive the magical protection it offered. Dumbledore…It was hard to believe he was gone. Harry couldn't get it out of his head. Dumbledore calling to Snape for help, and Snape hit him while he was helpless. The adavera cadavera curse. A flash of green light and Dumbledore fell to his death, his broken body just lying there. And Harry could do nothing. Dumbledore had struck him with the petrifying spell while he was under the invisibility cloke to protect him. Why… why did he do that? "I could have saved him!" Harry mumbled angrily to him self as he kicked his books across the room. But it was over now. Nothing could be done. Dumbledore was gone, and now Harry was on his own. He had promises to keep. He had to find the rest of the horcruxes Voldomort had left behind to hide his ripped and twisted soul. He would have his final revenge on Voldomort! But more that that, he would have his revenge on Snape! He hated him as much as Voldomort now. Snape had taken away Dumbledore, just like Voldomort had taken away his parents and caused the loss of his God-father Sirius Black. Everyone Harry got close to was taken away, everyone he loved…Ginny! Dear sweet Ginny.

He couldn't bare the thought of loosing her or Ron or Hermione. He had to stay away from them, no matter how much it hurt him. He had to keep them safe. Soon his stay at the Dursley's would be over and he could do what he needed to do. Find Snape and kill him. Then he would find the horcruxes and kill Voldomort.

Two weeks had passed. Harry had gotten several owls from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Even Hagrid had sent and owl or two. But Harry had sent no reply to anyone. He had to keep them safe. He didn't want them knowing his business. They would try to help and then they would get hurt. Someone always got hurt. He couldn't stand the thought. The weight of all these feelings was becoming unbearable. He had to do something. What could he do? A pensive! That's it! Dumbledore was always tossing his unbearable thoughts away into the pensive. He couldn't just go buy one. His friends would surely track him down in Diagon Alley. There was one place he could remember seeing one he could use, but that was at Number 10 Gimauld Place, and he was sure to be caught there too. But, you couldn't find something you couldn't see. Harry knew what he had to do. He would have to hide Number 10 Gimauld Place. He had seen the spell in one of the books Hermione had given him for his birthday this year. Good old Hermione, always thinking of improving everyone else's intellect. Harry turned to his owl Hedwig and held her out the window, "Meet me at Number 10 Grimauld Place, alright girl?" Hedwig flew away. Harry knew she would find her way. Harry found the book and flipped to the spell he needed. And then…POP! He transformed himself in front of Sirius' old house. It was Harry's house now. "Well I might as well use it." he said to himself. He looked down at the spell book, "Well here it goes……CELODOMUS! Harry shouted at the house and flicked his wand. Suddenly it began to fade, like a blurry watercolor painting left out in the rain, and then it was gone!

Sirius' old house was anything but cozy. But, it would be a good place for Harry to gather his thoughts together and keep him hidden from everyone else. Thoughts…"Oh yeah!" Harry said to him self as he remembered the pensive. He found it under the sink littered with all the other odd things that Creature had hidden like a packrat. Harry pulled it out and dusted it off. "There, this will do." And he held it up as if inspecting it for defects. "Now all I need is that book Hermione gave me." "Oh, right, here it is." Harry flipped through the spell book to the page about pensives. He closed his eyes and thought of all the things he had to do that were heavy on his mind. He put his wand up to his temple. Then he said the spell to himself in his thoughts. "DISTINEOACULEUS". A thin silvery wisp came away from Harry's temple as he lowered his wand to the pensive. There in the bowl it swirled, all of Harry's heavy thoughts, they looked so small and light to him now. He felt…relieved. Now Harry could go find Snape. It would all be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter II

Hermione paced back and forth in Ron's room. "Where is he!" she shouted at the air. Her fists clinched over her head and her eyes boiling with anger. Ron and Ginny sat there looking at her with the same exasperated looks on their faces. "Don't look at me!" shouted Ron, when Hermione gave him a scowl sour enough to curdle milk. "He hasn't said a thing to me all summer!" "Me either." sulked Ginny as she looked at the floor. "He couldn't have just disappeared!" shouted Hermione. Ginny and Ron both looked at her. "Well you know what I mean." She stated flatly. "Where could he be?" "Well, he's not at the Dursley's is he?" said Ron, "I mean them people are just plain stupid! I tried to get an answer out of them but they said he was just gone, all his stuff, everything! Well, I suppose he wouldn't tell them anything anyway. They wouldn't care one way or the other. Stupid gits!" Hermione agreed with Ron and flopped down in a nearby chair. "There are just so many places he could be. We just have to think." She said as she twisted her hair around her finger. "If only he had someplace of his own. It would be easy to find him." said Ginny. "Yeah right!" said Ron " All we would have to do is go knock on his door and say, "Let us in Harry! We came over for tea!" Like that would work, give me a break!" Ron shot Ginny a smug look as if she were the worlds' stupidest idiot. "That's it!" Hermione shouted. "Why didn't I think of it before! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she smacked herself in the head. "What are you talking about?" said Ron. Hermione jumped up from the chair, "He does have his own place! Number 10 Gimauld Place! Don't you see! That's where he's been all along!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found themselves standing there, right in front of Number 10 Gimauld Place. "There's nothing here!" shouted Ron "How can there be nothing here!" "Ron, of course there's nothing here. He has to keep himself hidden from Voldomort and the Death eaters. Duhhhh!" Hermione crossed her eyes and looked at Ron with them. "Don't start Hermione!" Ron shouted back at her. "I mean, when did Harry get the skills to hide his house like Dumbledore can?" "Probably when I sent him the advanced book of spells for his birthday. I figured he would be needing it now… with everything, well you know. It's kind of scary out here." Hermione looked exasperated at Ron. Couldn't he get the smallest thought through that thick skull of his? Ron looked knowingly back at her. He knew what was going through her head. "Well! Since you know everything then just make the damn house reappear already!" "I will!" shouted Hermione "Just keep your big dumb self out of the way!" She raised her wand "APPAREO FIDELIS!" And there, right in front of them was the door to Number 10 Gimauld Place.

"How is it that you seem to know a spell for everything?" Ron gave Hermione a dirty look. "I gave him the book didn't I? Honestly Ron, you need to read books, not use them for a door stop!" As soon as she turned her back Ron made a rude gesture. "Come on!" said Ginny, "We need to find Harry!" They went through the entire house….nothing. "There has to be some sort of clue around here somewhere as to where he went! If only I knew what he was thinking!"said Ginny. "Oh yeah right!" said Ron "He'll just leave his thoughts lying about for any stupid git to find!" "Sometimes Ron, you are so dumb your brilliant!" Hermione yelled then she hugged him….hard. "What is that supposed to mean?" Then he saw what she was looking at. There on the bookshelf was a bowl shining in the dark corner of Number 10 Grimauld Place. The pensive.

"Now Ron!" said Hermione pointing to the pensive, "Go soak your head!" "You have to be kidding!" he said looking at her. "I'm not sticking my head in there! You go first!" "Fine!" she seethed at him. "Brains before stupidity!" With that she leaned over and stuck her face in. She felt her body go forward and landed right in front of Snape! He was coming toward her! "ADAVERA CADAVERA!" he shouted, and a green light shot through her and hit Dumbledore behind her! "Oh no! This is what Harry saw!" She said to herself. How horrible, how terrible! She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, and then someone grabbed her! She felt herself going up, up, up. "Ron! Oh Ron!" she cried and held tight to him. "What is it? He asked Snape…Dumbledore…it was just awful!" "I'm sorry Hermione, but we have to find Harry." Ron tried to comfort her by patting her back. "I'm O.K." she said, "I'll try again." She stirred the pensive and took a deep breath. She stuck her face in again. This time Ron and Ginny were anxious about Hermione, and ready to pull her back as soon as possible. But no sooner had she stuck her face in than she pulled it out again. "I know where Harry is!" She shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter III 

Harry stood in front of a white barn owl very much like Hedwig, but it was larger with beautiful snow white feathers without a spot on them. This owl also had a golden locket that hung about its neck. The owl had a message in its beak addressed to Harry. "What's this now?" Harry said to the owl as he stroked its head and took the letter. The letter had familiar writing, but he couldn't quite place it. Dear Mr. Potter, _Please take care of this owl. It was found in Dumbledor's office with a tag explaining it belongs to you! We cannot take care of students' pets during the summer holiday! Sincerely yours,_

_The Hogwarts Staff. "_That's strange." Said Harry, "I don't remember owning a second owl?" Harry examined the locket around the birds' neck. It said _Bumblebee_, Owned by: _Harry Potter._ "Well, I'm not sure what all of this is about, but I guess someone is going to have to look after you. Right?" Harry held his arm out to the owl and it swooped over to lightly perch on it. "Let's go Bumblebee, I hope Hedwig doesn't get jealous."

Harry had been on his way to search for Snape, but finding a new owl meant a detour. "Back we go." Said Harry as he returned to Number 10 to find it unhidden and the door ajar! He pulled his wand out and crept toward the door. Just as he reached for the door handle…"Harry!" screeched Hermione as she grabbed him hard and hugged him close. "Where have you been? We've all been looking everywhere, and why didn't you answer our letters?" "Quickly! Get inside and I'll explain everything!" Harry said nervously as he pushed them all back inside.

He took the new owl to Hedwigs' cage and began to give the owl an owl treat. "HOOOT" It said as it held out its leg. "Oh," said Harry, "What's this then?" There was another small note attached to the owls' leg. "I didn't even see this before." He pulled the note off and read the strange writing, which stated: _I only eat nuts, fruit, vegetables, and candy. Fresh water in a clean cup daily and pumpkin juice nightly. Absolutely no cages please!_ "You've got to be joking! What a spoiled bird!" Harry looked at the owl who only hooted again as if to make a smug remark. "Oh very well." Said Harry, "I suppose you can sit up here." He placed the owl on the mantel above the fireplace and proceeded to get it some food and drink. "What is going on?" said Hermione "Where did this owl come from?" "I don't know," said Harry, "He just sort of showed up. "Anyway, let's get to the point. You all have to go. I can't have you around. Everyone close to me gets hurt! I don't want to be responsible for it anymore!" "Harry, this is war!" Stated Ginny flatly "Magical war, but war nonetheless." "People get hurt in wars, that's a fact, but they stick together! That's how you win!" Harry looked at her but said nothing. "You won't be responsible for us." Ron told him "We can take care of ourselves, and besides, you need us!" "Alright, you win." Harry looked sad but gave them a little smirk anyway. He knew he was beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter IV

"What do you plan to do first Harry?" Hermione asked. "Find Snape….and kill him!" Harry replied. Hermione gave him a serious look, "We don't have time for revenge right now. We need to find those horcruxes first. I have a feeling Snape will turn up while we are looking for them." "That's right," said Ron "besides we don't even know where to look for Snape." "Do we know where to start looking for the horcruxes?" Ginny asked Harry. "Well, I know they are all relics of Hogwarts." Harry told her "We can start there." "But where do we look?" sighed Ron "We don't know what we are looking for. We need help."

"HOOOOT" Bumblebee the owl flew to a nearby portrait knocking a roll of parchment from behind it. "What's that!" Harry ran to the paper and picked it up. "It's a list of items that could be possible horcruxes. And it's signed by Dumbledore!" "He must have placed it there before he died" cried Hermione, "It's the only possible answer!" "Maybe the owl I from Dumbledore?" said Ginny, "He must have known you would need help." "That's Crazy!" Ron smarted back at her, "How is Dumbledore supposed to do that when her is dead?" Ginny gave Ron an evil glare in return "I meant, Ronald, that he trained the owl in case he died. "He always had a backup plan for everything." "You could be right." Said Harry "But right now I want to concentrate on finding these horcruxes."

"OH! Right! There's one right here in this room! I forgot this house belonged to the Blacks. They were very big on Slytheryn." "You must be joking!" screamed Hermione, "Where is it!" "There!" Shouted Harry, pointing to the portrait itself. The inscription under the portrait stated: Salizar Slitheryn, One of four founders of Hogwarts. The evil snake-like face smirked back at Harry. "You cannot touch me!

You filthy mortal!" said the painting. "You wanna bet!" said Harry as he lifted his wand to perform the curse-lifting spell,

"Sustollo Resecro!" Shouted Harry as he flipped his wand at the painting. The portrait smiled at him as the magic only bounced back at Harry knocking him to the floor. "You foolish mortal! Laughed the image in the frame, "You can never defeat me. You are but one lowly mortal, and I am invincible!" "We'll see about that!" said Hermione, "All of us together….NOW!" she shouted, and all four of them raised their wands "Sustollo Resecro!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the portrait as it burst into flames on the wall. The screaming image of Voldomort shot from the painting and vaporized in agony right in front of them. "WE DID IT!" they all shouted together.

"That's one more down and four more to go!" smiled Harry. "If only the others could be as easy to find." "There's only one way to find out." said Hermione as she picked up the parchment paper and handed it to Harry "What's next?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter V

"I can't believe it!" gasped Hermione as she looked at the list on the parchment. "What is it ?" Harry looked worried as her took the list from her. "Oh, Great!" he said. Ron snatched the sheet from Harry and he and Ginny looked over the list. "You have to be kidding me!" Whined Ron, "Malfoy's father has the next two items in the catacombs under his mansion!" "And number six is the one that was missing from the cave that Dumbledore and I went to. "Harry looked sullen, "That's why he's dead you know…It's all my fault. I never should have let him weaken himself like that. It should have been me that took the potion, and then he could have saved himself. He wouldn't have called for Snape to help him. Snape! The coward! The slimy git! I'm going to kill him when I see him next!" "We can't change what has already happened Harry." Said Hermione, "But we can do something about the future. That's what Dumbledore would have wanted us to do." "You're right Hermione, I need to focus, thanks." Harry smiled at her. "What about the last one?" asked Ginny, "I don't understand this…..It says, LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF. What does that mean Harry?" Harry looked at her, "I'm not sure Ginny, but I do know we can get these other things. We need to move now!" "I agree." Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry "But we need to be careful, especially you Harry." "We'll be careful." He smiled back at them, as he opened the door to leave, Bumblebee hooted and followed them out the door.

They were hiding in some well-placed shrubbery right near the Malfoy's mansion. "Well, we're here, now what?" Harry seemed to be talking to himself, but a soft hooting came from his shoulder. He looked over at Bumblebee who was standing on his shoulder holding out his leg again. "It's another note of parchment!" Harry told the others, "How did it get here?" "That's strange." said Hermione, "I don't think the owl was out of our sight long enough to pick up a message." "Well, what does it say?" Ron said, almost dancing with anticipation. "It's a map!" Harry exclaimed as he stared at the paper, "I can't believe our luck! It's a map to a secret entrance to the catacombs under the mansion…Look" Harry held the map out for the others, as they all looked with disbelief on their lucky circumstance.

"This way." Whispered Harry to the others as he looked down at the map. The map led them to a statue near the west side of the mansion. The statue was of a huge snake in the striking position sitting on a coat of arms marked with an ornate looking "S". "S for snake, how original." Sniggered Ron. "Oh please, Ronald." Hermione gave Ron a look that said he was the village idiot. "It's an S for Slytheryn." "Oh, right. I know that." Said Ron as he glared back at her. "I just thought it was funny that S could be for snake too." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry down he path beyond the statue. There, was a bush of Black roses, glimmering with the dew of the night. They covered another snake statue against the wall of the mansion. "How do we get in?" asked Ginny. "Like this." Said Harry grinning. "SSSSSyhassssseeeeheth!" Harry spoke in parsel tongue to the statue. The statue sank into the ground revealing a small wooden door just big enough for a house elf to go through. "Looks like we crawl from here" Harry told them as he began to creep through the opening.

As they crawled through the tunnel, there seemed to be a light toward the end. When they got closer they could hear voices coming from the distance. Quietly they crept out of the tunnel and hid behind a crumbling old wall. "I promised your mother I would keep you safe! And you will do as I say!" The familiar voices began arguing louder. "The Dark Lord has betrayed me and my family! I will not wait for him to kill us off one by one!" Malfoy and Snape could be heard bantering back and forth. Harry seethed at the thought of attacking them. Hermione grabbed his arm, "Shhhhh!" she whispered to Harry listen first. Harry listened, but he didn't like it. The heated argument between Snape and Malfoy continued. "I have just as much love for the Dark Lord as you have, but it is not safe for you to be here." Snape growled at Malfoy. "We have to let Potter take care of this now." "Saint Potter! Is that all you care about! You promised to help my family, but all you are worried about is Potter!" Snape glared at him, " We have to leave the horcruxes to him he is the only one who can destroy them now that Dumbledore is gone." "There are reasons why we can't be here now!" Malfoy glared back at Snape with a cocky sneer on his face, "You mean Saint Potter is coming to save us?" "That's right you idiot, and you are going to ruin everything if you don't get out of here….NOW!" With that Snape grabbed Malfoy by the arm and they disapperated from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter VI

"What was all of that about?" Hermione said as she looked at Harry. "I'm not sure." Harry replied, "But I'm worried it could be a trap." "Why would Dumbledore's owl send us into a trap?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "You're right. But it just doesn't make since is all." "Hurry up then!" Said Ron, "If it's not a trap then we need to get what we came for and get out of here!" "He's right!" said Ginny "We need to keep moving!" Harry nodded in agreement and continued down the corridor to the place marked on the map.

It was a shrine to Slytheryn and Voldomort. Statues of both of them stood under a thin blade of light that seemed to shine down from nowhere. "What are we looking for anyway?" asked Ron. "Well, the map just says…The eyes have it!" "Is that supposed to be a joke? What's that supposed to mean?" Said Ron. He had that look again. Hermione shook her head sympathetically. "The eyes, Ron, look at the eyes." Ron squinted and said, "I don't see anything wrong with your….OH!" As Ron was looking into Hermione's eyes she grabbed Ron by the face and turned it toward the statues.

Harry and Ginny ran over to the statues to see they each had one gleaming green emerald eye. Salazar Sylitheryn on the right, and Voldomort on the left. " We don't have time to mess with them here." Said Harry "Let's pry the stones loose and disapperate. We'll meet back at number 10." "Alright." Agreed Hermione. The others nodded. "Ron, your pocketknife." Harry held his hand out to Ron who handed over a pocketknife. Harry quickly popped the stones out of the statues. "NOW!" said Harry. And they all disapperated and reappeared at number 10 Grimauld place.

Inside they performed the spell together and released the pieces of Voldomort's soul from the stones. "That's two more down and two more to go." Said Harry. "Where is the next one Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry looked over his list. "It says the one that Dumbledore and I couldn't find, was taken by Sirius' brother, Regulus. I remember the note we found at the bottom of that dreadful potion, it was signed by Regulus, but he is supposed to be dead." "Where could we possibly start looking for that?" Said Ron as he flopped down in a nearby chair.

"HOOOOOT" a soft fluttering came from the chimney as Bumblebee swooped into the room. He landed on Harry's shoulder and held out his leg, which had another message attached to it. "Right on cue!" Harry said with a smile as he took the note of parchment. As he read the message he began to frown. "What is it Harry?" said Ginny as she put her hand on his unoccupied shoulder. "I don't understand this." Harry looked angry. "Tell us what's wrong." Ginny pleaded with him. "Hermione!" said Harry in an angry tone. "She had the locket containing Voldomort's soul all along!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter VII

Ron was confused again, so he sat down on the couch and picked up a bottle from the side table. It always helped him think when he was distracted by something else. "OH! Sorry!" Ron said as the bottle slipped out of his hands and spilled on the floor. "Don't worry, I'll get it." As he went to get his wand to clean up the mess, Harry looked at Hermione. "Well?" he said.

Hermione gave Harry a surprised look. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry showed her the note. "It says; Hermione has the locket you seek. It can't get any plainer than that." "But I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even have a locket!" "Think about it Hermione, there has to be something." Harry looked at her and shook the note in her face. "I don't have any locket! I never did!" she said, exasperated. "Tell the truth!" Harry seemed to get very upset. "Are you saying I am lying to you!" She looked hurt as she watched Harry's expression. "I'm saying, I don't think this note is lying, that's all! I mean the notes have been right so far haven't they?"

Hermione sniffed back tears. She couldn't believe after all she had done for him, after all they had been through all these years, that he could possibly believe she would lie to him, about something this important. What was wrong with him anyway? She snapped. "How dare you! How can you even think that way about me! After all we have been through! I thought you were my friend, I thought….." But she couldn't finish. She was too upset to say anymore. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "We thought you were our friend too Hermione. How could you keep something like this from us? Don't you understand it's important! Just give us the locket!" "I DON"T HAVE THE LOCKET!" She screamed back at Ginny. "Fine." Said Harry, "But don't think you will leave this house without handing it over." "Harry what's wrong with you? Don't you trust me? Of course I would give it to you, but I don't know what this note is talking about. I have never possessed a locket!" "We trust Dumbledore's notes Hermione." Stated Ginny, matter of factly. "Dumbledore is dead Ginny!" Screeched Hermione, "You have no idea where these notes are coming from! It could be anyone at all!" Harry scowled at Hermione. "The owl is from Dumbledore and the notes have led us to find 3 horcruxes. Ginny is right, you have to be hiding something." Hermione's face turned red. "Ginny. That's what this is all about. Ginny. Ever since you two have discovered you have hormones for each other you can't think of anything else!" "Are you jealous Hermione?" Ginny sneered back. "You can't stand the fact that Harry cares about me now, cares what I say. You have always flirted with Harry, and Ron too for that matter, although I don't know why. Now I'm getting his attention, and you can't stand it!"

Before Hermione could reply Crookshanks jumped into her arms. "WAIT!" Shouted Harry. There, dangling from Crookshanks' collar was a golden locket. "The locket!" Harry rushed over to grab the locket from Crookshanks' neck only to get clawed for his trouble. "OOOUCH! Blasted Cat!" Hermione looked down at her cat's collar. "But that was on Crookshanks when I bought him. It's always been on his collar. I thought it was, well, just a collar." "I'm sorry Hermione, for getting angry, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Harry said as he looked at her for forgiveness. "I'm sorry too Hermione," Ginny said, "I was out of line. I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Said Crookshanks, and Harry and Ginny Gasped, but Hermione screamed and threw Crookshanks in the air. As Crookshanks came back down he transformed into a man. Harry, Ginny, and especially Hermione couldn't believe it. They just stared with their mouths open. Finally Harry got his wits about him enough to stammer "WWWhat?" The man straightened and said, "I know what came over you." Just then Ron came back in the room ready to clean up his spill. The strange man pointed at Ron and said, "The village idiot over there just spilled bottled ire all over the floor. It causes angry mood swings." "What, did I miss something?" Ron looked puzzled. The stranger held out his hand to Harry, "It's good to finally meet you. I'm Regulus Black."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter VIII 

"Where did he come from?" asked Ron, Still confused from missing the transformation. "CCCrookshanks." Stammered Hermione as she pointed at the man. "What?" Ron still looked puzzled. "Crookshanks is an animangus. He is Sirius' brother, Regulus Black. "AAH HAA!" screamed Ron as he pointed and jumped up and down. "I told you Hermione! That cat had something wrong with it! I knew something wasn't right about that cat!" "Your great intuition didn't help you figure out your own rat was an animangus, now did it?" said Regulus with a smug expression on his face. Ron didn't know how to reply to that one and just gave Regulus a dirty look. "I must say you have been a most excellent companion Miss Granger. And if it wasn't for you I would still be prisoner in hat dreadful pet shop. I would also like to apologize to you for keeping my true form a secret from you for so long, but I have been hiding from the Dark Lord ever since I took his horcrux from the cave." "I-It's perfectly alright, I guess you had no choice." Said Hermione. Regulus took her hand and said "Thank you Miss Granger." Then turning to Harry he said, I have been waiting for you chosen one, to destroy the horcrux I have been guarding." He grabbed the locket that was still around his neck and with a snap broke the chain off and handed the locket to Harry. Harry looked at the locket. "It was with us all along." "The difference is, now you have the power to destroy it." Said Regulus. Harry put the locket on the table and raised his wand. "Sustollo Resecro!" A purple vapor shot from his wand as the curse was broken on the sixth horcrux.

"Now all that's left to do is find the last one." Said Harry as he looked at the others. "But that won't be so easy now will it." Hermione said as she looked at the parchment list. "Not unless you know what it means by 'It's inside of you' Harry?" "No I don't, and I think this is going to be the hard part." Harry gave an exasperated sigh and plopped down on the sofa. "I offer my services to you, chosen one, in any way I can help." Said Regulus with a bow. "Thanks Regulus, I'm going to need all the help I can get on this one." "And don't forget," said Regulus "That the Dark Lord is going to be hunting you now more than ever. He will soon discover that his horcruxes are being destroyed, and then you will have to kill the final piece, which is the Dark Lord himself." "What about Snape?" said Harry, "Do you think he has any idea where the final piece is hidden?" "It could be possible, perhaps that is why Dumbledore was killed. I think he was getting too close to the hiding places of all the horcruxes. Snape was most likely told it was time to act." "Yes." replied Harry, "I think we need to pay Snape and Malfoy another visit."

Harry looked exhausted. "You need to get some rest Harry." Said Ginny, "We can work on this problem tomorrow." "Yes," Said Hermione, "You do look like you could use the rest." Harry agreed, and they all retired to their respective rooms.

"I am sorry Miss Granger that I will not be able to curl up on the end of your bed tonight." Said Regulus with a smile, and he kissed her hand as he walked to his own room. "What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Ron as he watched Hermione smile at Regulus backside as he sauntered away. "And you! You stop looking at him like that!" "Like what?" Hermione only smiled at Ron and Harry and then went into her own room. Ron stomped off and slammed his door shut. "I don't know why Ron lets everything get to him like that." Said Ginny. "She's just teasing anyway." Said Harry, "She wouldn't be interested in Regulus, I mean, he's got to be fifteen years older than her." "Sixteen." Said Regulus in his cat form as he trotted by. "Where do you think you are going looking like that?" Harry asked. "I have the urge to go howl on the fence outside, and then I think I will find a nice cozy place to sleep." "It better be in your own room!" Screeched Ron through his door. "Don't worry, I have been a perfect gentlemen for years now and don't intend to misbehave." He trotted on out the cat flap in the door. "I swear that cat was smiling." Said Harry. "He was what!" Screamed Ron as the door flew open. "Calm down Ron, I was just joking." Harry snickered behind his hand and Ron slammed the door shut again. "Good night, Harry." Said Ginny, and Harry could smell the flowery smell again, the smell that reminded him of something…someone. Ginny moved closer and the smell grew more intense. She kissed him good night and went into her own room. Harry had a stupid grin on his face as he turned to go into his own room. Hermione watched the whole thing through the crack in her door. She slowly closed the door and went to sit on her bed. She didn't know why she was feeling so jealous of Harry and Ginny. She should be happy for them, they were her friends, but something about it felt wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter IX

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of soft purring. "Regulus! What are you doing in here?" "The same thing I do every night, I'm guarding you." Replied the cat. "Why do you think I need to be guarded." Hermione asked him with a smile on her face. "I like the chosen one. But that redheaded buffoon and his sister, I do not trust." Hermione looked puzzled, "Ron and Ginny? How silly, they are two of my best friends." Regulus stood up on all fours and looked seriously at her. "They can't be trusted because they are a pure blood family who kept a murderer safe for several years." "W-What? Oh, you mean Pettigrew. That was all a mistake. They didn't know he was a person." Regulus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can believe everything everyone tells you? Just watch your back, all right. I have never liked that boy…or his rat." With that Regulus jumped down off the bed and trotted out the crack in the door.

Hermione padded down the stairs to the kitchen to make something for their breakfast. As she rummaged through the cabinets she discovered there wasn't much to choose from. She sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the cabinet and thought about what Regulus had said. She buried her face in her hands in exasperation. "I know I don't have the cabinets stocked that well, but it isn't that bad is it?" Hermione looked up to see Harry smiling at her. Should she say anything about what Regulus said? No. Harry wouldn't believe Ron or Ginny would deceive him. To tell the truth, she couldn't believe it either. How could she expect Harry to believe it? "Oh, hi Harry." She said smiling back at him, "I was just trying to think of something to fix up for breakfast." "Sorry." Said Harry, "I know the pantry is bare, so I sent the owls out for pastries." Just then a fluttering and hooting could be heard coming down the chimney. A very dirty Hedwig and a sooty Bumblebee come shooting out of the fireplace. "Ahh, Breakfast!" The owls landed on the table dropping their wrapped parcels gently in the center. "Thank you Hedwig, Bumblebee.". "Well we had better eat up before Ron gets here or there won't be any left. Hedwig and bumblebee, go and wake-up Ginny and Ron please." They hooted in return and flew into the next room. "Where is Regulus? He would probably like some breakfast too." Hermione stammered, "Uhh, he should be around someplace. Croo…uhh…Regulus? Breakfast!" as Hermione turned to call again she bumped right into Regulus. "You called?" He asked her with a smile. "Oh, Y-Yes!" said Hermione, "Breakfast." "Oh, Thank you." He replied, "It's got to be better than those rats I had last night." "Eww!" Harry and Hermione both made a disgusted face. "Well, let's dig in, shall we?" Said Regulus, seating himself at the table.

"Well, Mr. Potter, That was a most excellent meal." Said Regulus, "We must now talk about important matters." Harry looked at Regulus and waited to hear what he had to say. "As you know, Snape has custody of Lucious Malfoy's son, Draco. What you may not know is that Draco and Snape are hiding nearby." "What!" cried everyone together. "What do you mean by nearby? How close are they?" asked Harry anxiously. "I happened to go by a certain shack on my sojourn last night and seemed to encounter some raised voices. Upon sneaking up to the blackened window I happened to find a small hole big enough to see through. I couldn't help hearing the conversation…It was certainly loud." "Well out with it already! Blasted cat we don't have all day!" Screeched Ron. "You know Mr. Weasley I do think you harbor some ill will against me for the time I accidentally scratched you." "ACCIDENTALLY scratched me!" Hollered Ron again while jumping to his feet, "I seem to remember several times you Clawed my insides out, but never accidentally!" "RON!" shouted Hermione, "Stop picking fights and pay attention!" "But, I…" replied Ron. But Hermione held up her hand and said, "SHHH!" between her teeth. " Sorry Regulus, Please continue." Said Hermione.

"As I was saying, since I discovered they were nearby I took the liberty of calling some old friends to help." "Who is that?" asked Harry. "Why Remus Lupin and my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, of course. It seems they have some happy news to tell you when they arrive." "When will they be here?" asked Harry. "I should say anytime now." Replied Regulus. And then there was a knocking at the door followed by a big puff of pink and green smoke as Lupin and Tonks apperated into the room. "Professor Lupin! Tonks!" Cried Harry as he ran to greet them. "Good to see you Harry!" Said Lupin. "Yes, Good to see you Harry!" said Tonks as she grabbed him and hugged him hard. "I love your hair Tonks!" said Ginny, looking at the striking pile of hair that was a mixture of pink and green spikes. "Oh, thanks!" said Tonks, "I couldn't decide which color I wanted, so I picked both." "We have some news for you all before we get down to business. I want you all to know that I asked Nymphadora to be my wife and she has excepted!" "Yes, LOOK!" said Tonks holding out her left hand to show the large amethyst ring on her finger. "He knew I would want something colorful!" she said happily. "OH, Tonks it's just beautiful!" gushed Hermione. "Gorgeous!" said Ginny. "Congratulations!" Said Harry Shaking Lupin's hand and giving Tonks another well-deserved hug of approval. "Yes, Congratulations!" said everyone together. "I know you will both be so very happy!" said Hermione.

"Well, I hate to bring up unpleasantries at this time, but I think we should get down to business." Regulus reminded them. "Yes." Said Lupin, "I think we should." And they all returned to the kitchen to discuss Snape and Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter X 

The group was sitting in the kitchen waiting to hear What Regulus had to say on the matter of Snape and Malfoy. Regulus stood and walked to the fireplace. He put his hand on the mantel and began to tell them what they needed to know. "It seems our friends, Snape and Malfoy are just over in the next town. Apparently out of convenience. They have a spy in our midst keeping tabs on us." Harry stood up looking alarmed."What do you mean by 'In our midst?'" Regulus looked seriously at him and said, "The exact words they used were…Let me see…Snape:We are going to have to wait for our informant to continue. And then Malfoy: Who is it and what's the big secret? Why don't you tell me anything? Yadda Yadda Yadda." Hermione spoke up, "So you're saying Malfoy has no idea who it is, only Snape?" "That is correct my dear." Replied Regulus sweetly. Ron snapped back at Regulus, "So that's all you know! What else happened that you didn't hear any more?" Regulus looked bored with Ron "It just so happens that a very large bird knocked me out of the window and I had to run for my life." Ron snickered, "A large bird! Aren't cats supposed to eat birds? It never stopped you before and I have the scars to prove it!" "Enough Ron!" Hermione snapped back, "Let him finish!" "Yes, as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…."Regulus gave Ron a look. "It was a very _large_ bird with _extremely_ sharp talons, and I didn't see what kind of bird because I fell in to the bushes. Snape heard the noise, so I made a run for it. Satisfied now are we Mr. Weasely?" "That's not going to help us find the spy." Said Harry, "Any idea who it could be?" "I'm afraid not Mr. Potter, unless Mr. Weasley cares to confess now." Regulus smirked at Ron. "Why you dirty feline! I should have pinned your tail to Mum's clothesline when I had the chance!" "Ronald!" Shouted Hermione. Ron screamed back "You always take the side of that blasted cat!" "Just calm down and listen will you. He was only teasing." Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and he popped back down in his seat. Regulus continued, "The fact of the matter is that we don't know who is taking information to Snape. So, we must be vigilant. Be careful what you say and where you say it. And most of all we are going to need to use the ear muffling charm to keep intruders from listening." "That's great! You stupid cat! Now if anyone was listening they are going to know we are using the ear muffling charm!" Snapped Ron. "You are a quick witted one Mr. Weasley. Please let us know if you have a better suggestion." Smirked Regulus. "Oh, never mind!" said Ron as he crossed his arms and plopped down again. "That's all of the information I can give you now. Please remember to share anything suspicious with the rest of us. Well good day." Said Regulus as he popped back into his cat form and trotted out of the room.

"Ron! I do wish you would keep your great trap shut while the rest of us are trying to listen!" Hermione stated and then stomped back to her room. "What did I do?" said Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes. He turned to Tonks and Lupin, "Sorry guys, Make yourselves at home. Have some breakfast. There's plenty of room if you want to stay." "Thanks Harry." They said together. Ginny said, "I think I'm going to check on Hermione." And went up the steps. Harry prodded Ron and pointed to the upstairs. Ron nodded and followed Harry up the stairs. When they got to their room Harry made a motion for Ron to so the ear muffling charm. Ron nodded again as they both raised their wands to perform the spell together. Only the persons inside the bubble the charm created could hear each other. "_In Audio Ire" _They said together as a large iridescent bubble surrounded them. "Alright" said Ron, "What's up?" "I think I may know who is spying on us." Said Harry. "Who!" Shouted Ron back to him. "Creature!" said Harry "How can he do that?" Asked Ron, "When he has to do what you tell him. And you told him to stay at Hogwarts. Right?" "Right." Said Harry, "But all he has to do is punish himself and he can do whatever he wants. Besides I think he enjoys punishing himself." "Your could be right there. What are we going to do?" Harry thought for a moment. "We have to catch him in the act. A trap or something." "Riiiight." Said Ron looking puzzled. Harry rolled his eyes again. "You know, say we are having an important meeting and then have some way of catching the eaves dropper" "Well that's great but how do you do that?" said Ron. "I'm. not sure. I need to talk to Hermione about it. Maybe she can figure out something." Harry replied. "I want to confront Snape but we won't be able to do that if he knows we're coming." "Too right." Said Ron with a sigh. "Well, let's go talk to Hermione." Harry said. Then they both nodded and made a slashing movement with their wands to turn off the spell.

Harry knocked on Hermione's door. She and Ginny were talking quietly. "Come in!" Said Hermione as Harry opened the door. "We need to talk about something." He motioned for them to use the ear muffling charm. They all raised their wands to say the spell together. "_In Audio Ire!" _Inside the bubble Harry explained the plan he and Ron had discussed. "Well, I'll have to think on that one a bit." Said Hermione, "But I do think you could be right about Creature. I'll go through my books and let you know tomorrow, or sooner if I find something." "Great!" said Harry and made the sign to end the spell. "Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry smiled at her. "Let's go see what's for lunch 'ay Harry? " said Ron elbowing Harry in the ribs. "Oh, yeah. Sure. See you girls later then." And then they left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XI

After Harry and Ron had left to find lunch, Ginny and Hermione were left alone in their room. "I need to talk seriously with you Hermione." Said Ginny, looking seriously as well. Hermione saw that Ginny meant business. "What is it Ginny? You know you can ask me anything." Hermione said as she sat down on the bed beside Ginny. "Well," Ginny started to say, "This is awkward." "It's O.K." Hermione prompted, "Go on." Ginny started again, "There's no other way to say this than to just say it….Do you like my brother or do you like Harry?" Hermione looked shocked. "HMMM, What!" Hermione started coughing. "Well," said Ginny, "It seems to me that you like both of them and can't make up your mind which one you want. And Harry and I are already an item, so to speak. Not that he has paid much attention to me now that you are here. And Ron can't keep his big foot out of his mouth long enough to tell you how really feels about you. I'm just feeling a bit insecure about you and Harry I guess, and I wanted to hear the truth from you." Hermione looked dumfounded. "I don't know what to say Ginny, really. I do like them both, but not like that. They are my best friends, I guess I never really thought about them that way. I'm sorry if you were upset, really. There's nothing to worry about. Please don't get upset." Ginny smiled, "Sorry Hermione, I guess I'm just the jealous type after all. I've never felt this way about anyone but Harry. You know that." "Yes," said Hermione, "But you are young and shouldn't be that attached to someone else should you? I mean Harry is only 17 and you are just 16. Give it some time, you know." Ginny looked upset. "You know, you are not my Mum, Hermione! I think the truth is you just can't make up your mind which one of them you want! I'm warning you Hermione! Stay away from Harry! And if you hurt my brother you won't like the consequences!" Ginny got up and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Hermione just sat there looking at the door trying to figure out how this all came about. She never really thought about Ron or Harry liking her or her liking them in any other way than just best friends. They had practically grown up together and had been through so much. She really had never had time to think of them in any other way. "Maybe Tralawney was right, maybe I am going to be an old maid!" Hermione started to bawl into her pillow. She had never had time to think of romance. Even Victor Krum was more interested in her than she was in him. She just liked the attention he gave her. "I always have my head in a book!" sobbed Hermione, "How can she think that I even had time to think of that!" Hermione sobbed some more. "It's not too late you know." Said a low voice beside her. Hermione was startled. "Huh what!" She sat up quickly to find Crookshanks or Regulus sitting on the bed beside her, his paw on her arm. "Sorry," Regulus said, "I didn't mean to startle you or spy on you. I was trying to get a nap under the bed and I heard you fighting. I thought I'd better stay put until it was over. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, you know." Hermione wiped her eyes, "It's O.K. Regulus, I just realized I never let myself have time to be in love. I mean I love Harry and the others of course, but they are my friends. I don't know why Ginny is so jealous and angry with me. I like them the same as I always did." Regulus gave her a knowing look, "You know that's the reason Ginny is upset with you." Hermione looked confused. "I don't understand." Regulus smiled with his cat grin, "Did you listen to yourself? You said I love Harry…and the others were an afterthought. But Harry is first. And then you said I love him the same way I have always loved him, the others included, but Harry is first. Maybe others can see things more clearly about you, than you can see them yourself?" Hermione looked dumbstruck. "I never really thought about it until now, but I do put him first. The others are my close friends and I do love and care about all of them but…." Regulus looked as though he already knew the rest of the sentence she couldn't finish. "I think perhaps Ginny will be kicking herself for pointing out the obvious to you. Now all that her jealousy has accomplished is awakening you to the truth. And I think she will soon be wishing she kept her trap shut about it." Hermione looked scared. "OH, no! I couldn't! I mean…Harry loves Ginny and she loves him. I wouldn't intrude, and besides he would never think that way about me!" Regulus looked at Hermione and grinned his cat grin as he hopped down off the bed. "You should hear what I hear when I hide under other people's beds at night. They have the most interesting talks in their dreams." And with that he trotted out her door. "What is that supposed to mean! Regulus! Come back here!" Hermione ran to the door, but he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XII

Hermione was thinking so hard about what Regulus had said that she didn't even notice Harry come up the stairs. She had her head down deep in thought when all of a sudden…"Oh! Sorry Hermione." Said Harry as he almost knocked her over. He grabbed her in a big hug just in time to keep her from tripping down the stairs. "Oh! Harry! I'm so sorry I was thinking and I wasn't watching where I was going and…" She looked up into his eyes and his eyes met hers and they locked for a moment. Then Harry got his wits about him. "It's alright. I should have watched where I was going. Sorry." Then he let her go and stepped back from her. "Wh-Where did you say you were going?" He asked. "I-I didn't." Said Hermione. "UM… Just going down for a bit of lunch I guess." She stammered. "Oh, uh, O.K. We're having Tea and stuff, come on." He grabbed her by the elbow and led her down the steps. As they got to the bottom he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the kitchen. Just when Hermione was beginning to like his touch he took his hand away before they reached the kitchen. "Everything is laid out, um on the table, I uh have to…" He was looking in her eyes again, "I have to meet Ron outside see ya in a bit." He finished his sentence and shot out of there like someone set his pants on fire. Hermione was confused. "What was that about?" She mumbled to herself. "I told you so." Said Regulus, still in his cat form as he trotted past her to make himself comfortable at the table. He hopped up in the nearest chair and transformed back into a human. "Will you please stop that sneaking around!" Snarled Hermione "I can't get used to you talking when you are a cat!" Regulus just smiled at her. "Now, now, my dear don't take your emotional frustrations out on me. Some day you will be thankful I'm so sneaky." Hermione just gave him a cranky look as she stuffed a biscuit in her mouth and muttered under her breath. "When pigs fly." Regulus pretended not to hear her. "What did you say my dear?" "Something in my eye." She said and rubbed her eye while she continued to eat. Regulus smirked behind his cup of tea and tried to keep it from shooting out of his nose.

Outside Harry was feeling strange, confused. He didn't understand his feelings. He loved Ginny, right? Why did being so close to Hermione make him uncomfortable? It never did before? "Hey." Ginny said behind him as she grabbed him around the waist. Harry was startled and jumped at her touch. "Sorry, Are you alright Harry?" Asked Ginny giving him a confused look. "Um, Yeah, I was just thinking that's all." He gave her a half-hearted smile. She reached up to kiss him and when it was over he backed away. "I uh, forgot something. Catch up to you later, O.K.?" "O.K." said Ginny as she gave him a smile and walked away. Harry turned and sprinted back inside and up the stairs to his room. He shut the door and leaned up against it with his eyes shut, breathing hard. He just couldn't understand it. What was wrong with him? Kissing Ginny just now felt…wrong, somehow. Even the familiar flowery scent he liked so much about her was…gone. "Just like that?" Harry said to himself. Trying to understand why his feelings seemed to abruptly change from one girl to the other. "I need to rest" He mumbled and plopped down on the bed. Soon he slipped off into a deep sleep.

"Where is it!" came a ranting voice from the next room. Hermione heard Ginny shuffling and throwing things as she walked down the hallway. She peeked in the door. "Ginny? Is anything wrong?" "Um, no. Not really, I just lost my make-up bag and everything in it. Have you seen it by chance?" Hermione thought a second, "I don't think so. What does it look like?" Ginny described it to her. "It's blue with yellow flowers on it, about so big." She held her hands up to show the size. "No. Sorry, I'll let you know if it turns up though." Ginny smiled, "Thanks." And then went back to searching. Hermione raised her eyebrows and then continued down the hall to her own room. When she opened the door she found Regulus the cat sitting on her bed. "What's the matter? Lost something?" He asked with a knowing grin on his face, even for a cat. "Me, No. It's Ginny. Lost her make-up bag or something. Have you seen it? It's blue with yellow flowers or something?" Regulus thought for a minute and replied, "No I haven't seen it." And he hopped down of the bed and went out the door. "But I've smelled it." He muttered and smiled to himself when he was well out of earshot.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed as she tried to shake him awake. "Ronald!" She hissed again, louder."HMMM, Wh-what do you want? Go away!" Ginny hissed again, "SHHH, Ron. Have you seen my make-up bag?" "No! Bloody hell! Go away I'm trying to sleep here!" Ginny smacked him upside the head and he sat up with his arm pulled back ready to defend himself. "Ron! My make- up bag…you know. The one with the flowers Mum gave me. It had that expensive perfume in it." "What about it." Grumbled Ron, as he tried to snuggle back into his pillow. "It's expensive! And important!" She snarled at him. "Why in the world would I know where you keep your girly stuff? Now shove off! I need my beauty rest!" He shut his eyes and went back to sleep. Ginny kicked him in the backside as hard as she could before she left the room. "OUCH! BLOODY SON OF A GIT!" Screamed Ron as Ginny slammed his door. Harry and Hermione both poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. "Oh, Sorry." Said Ginny I uh, just was looking for something." "Still can't find your make-up bag Ginny?" Asked Hermione. "Uh, No. It's around here someplace though. Good night." Ginny told them as she closed the door to her room. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and their eyes locked again. Harry could feel his stomach knotting up and his heart skipped a beat. Hermione turned three shades of red and could hardly breathe. "Um, Good night Harry." She said to him. "Good night Hermione." He said with a soft voice and a silly smirk on his face. Her heart caught in her throat and she slammed the door shut and leaned against it with her eyes shut trying to breathe.

The next morning at breakfast they were all sitting around the table. Harry said, "Lupin and Tonks left last night to look for more clues on the horcrux." "UMM" said Ron with a mouthful of sausage and egg, some of it escaping from his mouth. Hermione frowned at him and shook her head, but he kept eating. "Ever find that bag you were looking for?" Harry asked Ginny. "No." She said as she pushed her food around with her fork. "Well nothing to worry about is there?" Said Regulus with a big grin. "I seemed to have found a bag in the kitchen this morning." He threw it across the table to her. "Oh! That's it!" said Ginny excitedly as she opened the bag. "EWW! What's that smell?" She almost gagged. "And where is all my stuff?" Regulus tried to look innocent. "Well," He said while exhaling deeply, "I tried to save what was left, but somehow it got knocked off into my kitty litter box and before I could stop myself the worst had already happened, so sorry." "WHAT!" screeched Ginny, "You mean to tell me you took a dump on my make-up bag! Do you have any idea how much this stuff costs! Some things were irreplaceable! I can't believe it! Why don't you use the toilet like a civilized human being and stop pretending to be a cat! We all know you're NOT a cat so stop sneaking around in other peoples' things!" Ginny jumped up and ran from the room. Hermione looked at Regulus. "I really didn't see it there, sorry." Regulus looked sincere but hid his smile while drinking his tea. "I better go check on her." Said Harry feeling obligated to go. He looked at Hermione, she nodded and gave an approving look to him. Harry knocked on Ginny's door and heard her sobbing on the other side. "Come in." She sniffed. Harry opened the door but didn't go in. "Is everything, O.K. Ginny?" he asked her. "No, I lost all my perfume and everything else is just ruined." "I'm sure I can replace…" But before he could finish she said, "No, it's O.K. Harry. It was rare and expensive. Something Mum gave me. It was my Grand mum's. You can't get it anymore." "Oh, sorry." He said. Then she came to him and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated because he felt sorry for her, but when she tried to kiss him he pulled back from her. "It's over. Isn't it?" She asked him with a knowing look. "I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know why. I still care for you, just not like this." She pulled her arms away from him. "I understand." she said. And quietly shut the door in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee 

Chapter XIII

Hermione had gone outside to the gardens to sit on an old cement bench beside a trickling pond. Goldfish swam about near the surface looking for a handout. Hermione tossed them crumbs of biscuits leftover from her breakfast. She heard a purring beside her. "Why did you do that to poor Ginny?" Regulus gave her his most serious cat look and said, "I did it for you and Harry." Hermione frowned, "What do you mean, me and Harry?" "The perfume..." Said Regulus, "It was enchanted." "Enchanted?" repeated Hermione, "What do you mean?" "You couldn't smell it because you are a female and a human. But I could smell it when I was a cat." "You mean, she used it for a spell? Against who?" Regulus looked at her, "Against Harry of course. It was a true love potion, a sickening flowery smell. Almost made me hack up a hairball." Hermione looked shocked "Why would she do that?" Regulus turned back into a man and put his arm around her. "Some people will do almost anything for love." He said and gave her a sympathetic half hug. Hermione felt bad for Ginny. As she hugged her friend she looked up to see Harry standing right behind them. "What's all this then?" Harry said with a stern look on his face. He has never felt so jealous about Hermione before. He wanted to drown the stupid cat in the fishpond. "Harry!" Hermione said as she jumped up, "Sorry." Said Regulus with a knowing grin, "Hermione was feeling a bit sorry for Ginny." "Wh-what, why?" stammered Harry feeling guilty all of a sudden. "Just the loss of Ginny's items is all. I was trying to apologize. Well… I'll just let you two sort this out then. Cheerio!" Then POP! He was a cat again and trotted off into the brush. "Sorry, Hermione." Said Harry, as he sat down beside her on the bench. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit guilty." "About what?" she asked him. "I…Well, I broke up with Ginny. I just don't feel the same about her and frankly, I don't know why I ever did. Do you think I'm a stupid git?" Hermione looked up into his deep green eyes, eyes that looked like the green pool beside her. "No Harry." She said as she put her hand on his cheek, I could never think that of you." He was looking into her eyes too and felt his stomach do flips, as his heart seemed to squeeze off his blood flow to his brain. He felt himself lean closer, thinking about what her lips would taste like….."BLOODY HELL!" They both turned around to see Ron looking as though he was going to pop a brain cell. "What the hell is going on here? I thought you and my sister were an item! I thought you were my best friend!" Ron flew at Harry and both of them landed in the pond, fighting and punching. Hermione was screaming, "Stop it! Stop it! You're being childish! Stop! Stop! Help! REGULUS! HELP!" Hermione had left her wand upstairs. Just then, "IMMOBULUS!"

Regulus appeared in his human form wand raised. Harry and Ron seemed to be frozen in mid-punch. "What is going on now? I leave for two seconds to snack on a moth or two and all this happens!" Hermione was still in shock, "I-I don't know exactly…It just happened." Regulus gave her a sideways look as if to say, yeah, right. "Alright, are you boys going to calm down now? Come on…let's make sure. I don't want to have to separate you two." Harry and Ron Couldn't move, but both of them now wanted to attack Regulus. He suddenly became serious, "Now! I mean it! Act civilized! We have more important business here right now than all this hormonal rubbish!" Regulus saw their faces seem to loosen and their eyes blink in agreement. "O.k. 1..2..3 Mobulus!" He cracked his wand through the air and Ron and Harry fell on their backsides into the fishpond. Regulus stood over them, "Now explain things in a civilized manner and listen in a mature way or there will be some hell to pay!" Regulus looked at Hermione and whispered, "I'm a poet and didn't know it." She gave him a dirty look and helped Ron and Harry out of the pond. "You go first Harry." Regulus stated. Harry looked sheepishly at Ron and then at the ground, "I'm sorry Ron, But Ginny and I broke up today." "What!" screamed Ron. "Ronald." Said Regulus in a warning tone pointing his wand at him. "Sorry, Why?" he asked Harry. I don't know. I just don't know, I care about her, but not that way, you know?" "How did she take it?" Said Ron. "She said she understood." Harry looked sincere. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's none of my business I guess." Then a light bulb seemed to blink over Ron's head, "But what were you and Hermione doing then just NOW!" "Nothing." Said Harry. It was true, nothing did happen. Ron interrupted them. "Nothing happened Ronald, as if that were any of your business either!" Snarled Hermione as she turned on her heel to stomp back to the house. "What did I do?" Said Ron, and Regulus and Harry Both rolled their eyes and headed back to the house.

Back at the house Harry found a note from Ginny saying she was sorry she used the love potion on him, but she loved him so much, and that she was going home to the burrow. Harry showed the note to the others and put it away in a drawer. "Well," Said Regulus, "I guess that is that. But we need to get back to the business at hand." "You're right." Said Harry taking care of Voldomort was more important. There wouldn't be time for relationships right now. Besides if Voldomort knew he would use it against Harry. It all seemed strange to him that he was back in the same predicament with Hermione as with Ginny. He was going to break up with Ginny to protect her, but that potion just wouldn't let him do it. At least now she was safe. But, Hermione…There would be no getting rid of her. She was too strong willed. He would just have to keep himself in check. He couldn't risk Voldomort finding out how he felt about her. He had to talk to her, in privet. The others were all making their way to their rooms for the night. Harry saw Hermione sneak off to the kitchen and he followed her. She was rummaging through the breadbox on the counter when he came in. "Hermione?" he said softly. "Yes?" she said in return. "I'm sorry about today I shouldn't have done that." "Done what?" she asked. "On the bench by the pond, I shouldn't have done that, I mean… I didn't really mean it. I was just coming down off that potion or something and I didn't mean to make you think…you know. I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you." He turned and left the room before she could reply to him. He couldn't bear lying to her. It cut him to the core.

Hermione just stood there. Was it true? Could it have been the potion or just coming off the rebound? It seemed so real to her. But Ginny's potion made Harry's feelings for Ginny seem real too. She couldn't bare the feelings of loss that hit her, as if her heart was a bubble and someone, Harry, just popped it. She sat down at the table and cried. Soft sobs escaped her when she was trying to muffle them with her head cradled in her arms. A soft nudge and a purr made her lift her head. "Oh, Regulus, Why? Why did you have to put that notion in my head that I loved Harry? I was so happy when I was a spinster." She hugged the cat tight and he never spoke, he just wrapped his paws around her and let her cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XIV

The next morning they all met for breakfast again. Bumblebee and Hedwig had been sent out for pastries and were just returning down the chimney with a fresh batch when Hermione entered the room. Harry didn't even look up from what he was doing, and the others were busy getting things laid out for the meal. Hermione cleared her throat and made a lot of loud scraping noises with her chair trying to get Harry's attention. But he continued to ignore her. Fine she thought two can play this game. She returned to her room to change into something a little more alluring for breakfast.

Harry had been pretending not to notice Hermione had entered the room. He knew he couldn't let his feelings show. "Hey, where is Hermione?" Harry asked the others, "Did anyone tell her breakfast was ready?" Regulus volunteered to go check on her. "Bring her down in a jiffy!" He proclaimed in an all too jovial tone. When he got to Hermione's room he found her tossing everything out of her closet, growling!" May I be of assistance?" he asked her. "I doubt it! Every item of clothing I own screams dumpy spinster!" Regulus smiled at her, "Wanting to dress to impress are we?" Hermione flopped down on her bed. "Yes! But it's hopeless!" and buried her face in her pillow. "Well I may be able to help you out….If you want…" "YES! YES! YES! PLEEEEEEESE!" Hermione was desperate. "Here goes nothing." Said Regulus as he held up his wand "DECORO ARE!" The blast of bright colorful light made Hermione squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them she found herself in a sheer flowing dress that changed from blue to green in the light. It hung off one shoulder and had points of cloth hanging down to make a jagged skirt. She looked in the mirror to find her hair and make up were perfect. Sparkling glitter make-up and glitter sprayed all over her body. Perfect delicate jeweled butterflies were in her upswept hair. "Oh! It's just like a fairy's dress! I feel like I'm in a fairy tale! Oh! Thank you! Thank you Regulus!" Regulus just smiled at her. "You are so welcome my dear. But remember at the stroke of midnight you will turn into a pumpkin…..or be completely naked I don't remember which." She hugged him tight "I'll remember." And with a smile and a bounce in her step she went down to breakfast.

Harry and Ron were busy stuffing their faces when Hermione arrived. They both turned to look at her at the same time. Harry stuffed his entire pastry in his mouth and Ron choked and spit his across the table. "Good morning boys." Purred Hermione, "Save anything for me?" They both jumped up to pull out a chair for her and tripped all over themselves. Ron went to reach for a pastry, but Harry smacked it out of his hand. "Get the coffee!" he said. They scrambled to make Her comfortable. And then they just stared at her while she tried to eat. "What?" She smiled at them. Harry said, "UHH…How's your breakfast?" "Fine" she smiled back at him. Ron just continued to stare and chew.

Harry finally realized what he was doing. _I've got to get control._ He told himself, but it was extremely had to do. _I've just got to get her to change into something….ugly!_ he thought to himself some more. "Hermione," he said to her. "Yees." She purred. "UMMM you look very nice today…" "Thank you." she said as she began to smooth out her dress. "But, we are going to meet the others and confront Snape and Malfoy today…And I was thinking, maybe…Ummmm…You might want to wear something, more, uhhh, practical." He looked at her seriously and she began to get a crinkle of anger between her eyes. "AWWWW!" said Ron with a bit of food falling out of his mouth. Harry shot him a dirty look. "Ron, you're drooling." Ron put his napkin over his mouth, for once. "Please, Hermione, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I was just thinking of you. We my get into a bit of a scrape, and your could ruin your pretty dress." _That should do it Harry thought to himself girls never wanted to ruin their clothes. _But Hermione wasn't going to let him off that easy, she knew she had sparked something in him yesterday and she was determined to force it out of him again. Besides it wasn't a real dress anyway, just a bit of magic. "Umm, sorry Harry but I don't have anything else right now I sent it all out to be cleaned." "Why did you do that? You could have just did the scurgify charm and had been done with it!" He started to raise his voice. "Sorry Harry, Regulus thought it would be nice to have someone else take care of things for once and sent them out for me. He was trying to be nice." "I know what he's trying to do." Harry mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" she said. "That's nice of him to do." He said in a more audible tone. "Well don't blame me when your dress gets ruined." He said, as he stomped out of the room. Ron was still staring and chewing.

Tonks and Lupin had arrived, and they had a plan for surprising Snape and Malfoy. "Well, let's get going." Said Regulus, as they started out the door. Bumblebee flew out ahead of them. "Now where could he be off to?" said Lupin. "I'm not sure." Said Harry, "He seems to have a will of his own, that's for sure." It was midday but still the fog was so thick and dreary it seemed like it was evening. Because Lupin and Tonks had been keeping tabs on Snape and Malfoy they seemed to know their way around. They approached the house that was occupied by the traitors. It was a dark dilapidated unpainted wood house that had turned gray in the sun. Black shutters hung at the sides of the windows. Most of them were shut but one was broken and hanging loosely from its hinges. "This way." whispered Lupin as he led the way to a cellar door at the back off the house. He opened the door quietly and they slipped inside. As they made their way through the dark dank cellar avoiding cobwebs and the occasional spider, they saw a light at the top of the stairs ahead. Lupin motioned for them to follow. When they reached the top they could hear Snape and Malfoy in the far room talking.

They made their way into the room. And then Lupin jumped out wand at the ready with the others doing the same right behind him. "Surprised!" Lupin shouted. Snape just sat coolly, giving them the dirtiest of his dirty looks. ."I've known for some time now that you have been spying on me. It's not much of a surprise." Malfoy nonchalantly crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace. "Is that you Granger? I don't normally go for mudbloods, but you clean up fairly nicely." He gave her a sideways grin and a wink. "Quiet Malfoy or I'll be done with you right now!" Shouted Harry. "Now, now Mr. Potter. No need to get all riled up. Let's talk civilly." Harry seethed, "You have no right to speak traitor or ask for anything!" Harry pointed his wand at Snape "I've been wanting to get even with you for a long time!" Snape growled at Harry. "As usual Potter, you jump in with out thinking! How many time do we have to go through this lesson!" "You are not my teacher now Snape! And I have had enough of your warped teachings! You and your little minion over there are going to pay for killing Dumbledore!" Snape smirked, "You have to have a body before you have a murder, Potter." "What are you talking about! We all saw the body! We were at the funeral! Where were you? You dirty evil murdering snake!" Screamed Harry. Snape looked angry now. "I have been watching you too Potter. I also have a spy in your midst. Do you think I would be stupid enough to just let an enemy walk in here! I have been waiting for the whole stupid lot of you to finally get the guts to show up here!" "Who is your spy? Tell us now!" demanded Lupin. "He will reveal himself when he is ready." Said Snape in reply. "That does it I'm not waiting any longer!" Harry stepped forward, wand raised at Snape ready to kill him, but just before he could finish his incantation Bumblebee swooped down in front of Snape protecting him. "Bumblebee! Where did you come from! Get back!" Just then a flash of blinding white light appeared where Bumblebee had been. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the light. When they were finally able to blink away the blinding effects there appeared a man who was all white from head to toe, with a blindingly white robe and beard that hung to his knees. Harry couldn't believe it! "Dumbledore!" they all said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XV

They all stared in disbelief at Dumbledore standing in front of them. "I saw you get killed!" shouted Harry. Dumbledore stepped forward "I'm sorry, Harry, everyone, it was a necessary ruse to keep Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy safe from Voldomort. Mr. Malfoy had allowed Voldomort to give him the dark mark to please his father. He didn't realize the danger involved when you give your life up to Voldomort. He was supposed to kill me to prove his self worthy, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Professor Snape told me he had made a pact with Draco's mother to keep him safe. She was worried about her son. Severus had no choice. He had to do it to keep Draco safe and to keep his allegiance to me a secret. We devised this plan to make everyone think I was dead to keep them safe and make Voldomort think he has the upper hand. He will not be on his guard if he thinks I am dead, in fact, it was the only solution for everyone involved. I'm sorry I had to trick you Harry, everyone but it was the only way." They all just couldn't believe it. They just stood there, looking at him, and then Harry spoke. "I don't understand Sir why do you still trust Snape? Why did you ever trust him?" Dumbledore looked at Snape, "I think it is time Severus, to explain to Harry why I trust you. He needs to hear it from you now if he is ever going to trust you. You need to stop pretending for a moment and let him see the real you."

Snape hung his head and let out a long breath as if he was an actor turning of the role he was playing. "Yes Sir." He said to Dumbledore, and he looked at Harry. "I want you first, to forgive me, for all I have put you through in the past few years. It was all an elaborate role playing game to keep my real self hidden from the Dark Lord. The truth is….I loved your mother, Harry, and everything I have done to protect you was for her." The entire room seemed to gasp, but he wasn't finished. "I had foolishly given my self to the Dark Lord when I was young, because I thought no one could ever love or care about me. My family didn't care and the other kids at school seemed to hate me just because I was different. Everyone that is, except your mother. She loved everyone. She had a heart of pure gold. Potter was never good enough for her! I was in love with her the moment she saved me from Potter and his friends trying to kill me that day at Hogwart's. You saw all of that in my pensive one day by accident remember?" Harry nodded and Snape continued. "But she treated everyone the same. I knew she could never love my in return the way I loved her, but I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful, inside and out. I never stopped loving her even when she married that pompous Potter. When I heard that the Dark Lord had killed her I wanted revenge against him! I would never rest until he paid for what he did! That's when I went to Dumbledore and asked him for help. I have been a double agent for Dumbledore ever since. You are her child Harry. I see her in your eyes. It's sometimes very hard keeping up the act of hating you, so I have to pretend you are your father. It's the only way I can do it. I would never let anything happen to you. I know she would always want me to keep you safe. Please accept my apologies for ever offending you. I hope now, you understand."

Harry just couldn't take in all of this information at once. It was almost too much. Dumbledore alive! Snape, a good guy? And in love with his mother…EWWW! He struggled to get his wits about him. "I-It's O.K., I guess." He said to Snape, not knowing what else to do. "Wonderful!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, "Now that we all understand each other let's all go back to Harry's place. It is after all the safest place to be. If that's alright with you Harry?" "Uhh, Yeah, Sure." He stammered, still unable to cope with it all. "Come along Mr. Malfoy we're off to another hiding place for now." Said Dumbledore as he put his arm around Draco. _Oh No! _Thought Harry, _I hadn't thought about this!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XVI

Back at number 12, everyone was trying to cope with the shock of all this new information. Not to mention getting situated in their new living arrangements. Harry was especially aggravated at having to be any where near Malfoy. Just because he was a stupid ass and got mixed up with Voldomort, didn't mean he had to have him in his house! Everyone seemed to know Snape was loyal, but Malfoy was just a spoiled baby that his mommy forced upon Snape. Who was to say Malfoy wouldn't kill them all in their sleep just to save his own hide?

While Harry was seething about this he turned the corner not watching where he was going and bumped right into Hermione…. Again! In the same place as before, almost knocking her down the steps. He had to get a mirror installed here or a traffic light! "OH!" She yelled as he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. He could have kicked himself! He had tried so hard to keep away from her so this wouldn't happen! Her dress was so smooth, soft, and silky. And she was so close, and those eyes! He held her too long almost hugging her. "MMMM, Hermione." He heard himself say. _GET A GRIP YOU GIT! _ He thought and quickly let go "I mean, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" She was still in shock from being in his arms. It's what she had wanted all day and when it happened she didn't even get a chance to show him how she felt. _Well next time he won't get away that easy!_ She thought, as she watched him hurry down the stairs.

Malfoy watched it all with great delight from his room. He could see them through the crack in his door. _Granger and Potter? That figures, but not for long, not if he could help it._ He had a secret smile on his lips as he quietly shut the door.

Someone else was watching from his room as well. Ron was disgusted. Harry had given his sister the brush off just to get his hands on Hermione! And besides, Ron thought selfishly Harry had to know that he had fancied Hermione for himself… Didn't he? Well maybe it was time he made his feelings clear on the matter. He would confront Harry about it, right now! He tore open his door and stomped down the steps after Harry.

This was the opportunity Malfoy was looking for. The stupid gits had both left. Now he could have some fun. He magically wrote a note to Hermione that looked like Harry's handwriting_: Meet me in the cellar tonight. 11:45 Sharp! _But he didn't sign it. He would let her think what she wanted to. Then he levitated the letter out his door and under hers. He quietly shut his door and had to put his hand over his mouth to contain his muffled laugh.

Hermione was sitting at her desk when the note slid under her door. She picked it up and read it and then she started to get nervous. He wanted to see her! She had to make sure she looked her best and began to fix her hair and make-up. Not that it needed it. It was still magically perfect from Regulus' spell. 11:45! It seemed like an eternity!

Outside Ron had discovered Harry sitting by the pond looking as though he was mopeing about something." What's up mate?" Ron asked Harry. Harry was startled at first. He was so engrossed in his thoughts about Hermione he hadn't heard Ron approaching. "Uh, sorry, I was just thinking." Harry said. "Thinking about what?" Ron replied. Something I can't talk about I guess.." Harry kept looking at the pond. Ron decided to be blunt about his thoughts though. "I saw you and Hermione in the hall just now." He told him. Harry tried to look innocent. "It was an accident. I didn't see her coming, just ran right into me!" Ron tried another approach, maybe he should act like Harry didn't like Hermione and just tell him how he, Ron, felt about her. That should do the trick. "Well,….I must say, she is looking rather good lately. Maybe it's time I let her off the hook and just ask her out then?" Ron looked at Harry to get his reaction. Harry was panicking on the inside, but he couldn't let him see it. "Well, maybe you should wait, you know, a lot is going on right now. Things might get too complicated." Harry could almost see the wheels in Ron's mind turning over this. "I, Uhh, well, maybe you're right. Then again…I could get killed and this could be my last chance mate!" Harry seemed to think this over himself. _He's right. I could get killed. The prophecy said I might. What if she never knew how I really felt about her, and I died!_ _Then again, what if we get close and something happens to her because of it! That would be unbearable! _"Are you alright Harry?" Ron was looking at him funny. He had been spacing out. "Oh, sorry Ron, I guess I'm just tired. Just think about it will you. I mean, What if she gets hurt because of it, that would be terrible. And what if you break up? Your friendship will never be the same. Trust me on that one mate." Harry got up and patted Ron on the shoulder as he passed him. "I think I need some rest. Catch ya later." Ron's wheels were turning again, he could tell, good, maybe he would change his mind. "Yeah, me to." Ron said, and they went inside.

Hermione checked her watch again for the millionth time. She decided it was close enough and made her way down to the cellar. When she got to the door there was another note. _No lights, I'm shy._ O.k., she was a bit shy too about this, no lights it is. She shut the door behind her and crept down the steps holding onto the rail. Malfoy saw her enter when the door opened and the light shot down the steps. She sure did look beautiful. He didn't know what had come over him. He had always hated mudbloods, but since all this stuff with Voldomort had hit the fan he decided it didn't really matter anymore. Hate was so close to love. He had heard that somewhere before. It must be true. He wanted to get back at Potter too. He was always so good and it seemed like he got everything. Now he was going to see what it was like. She stepped down off the last step and he grabbed her hand and pulled her under the staircase. She felt so good in his arms, so soft. And she smelled sooo goood. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. He had put a night vision spell on his eyes. "Oh, Harry." She crooned, but that was o.k. She could think that if she wanted too, at least for now. He just couldn't wait any longer to taste those lips. He put one arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. He tipped her chin up with his other hand and slowly tasted what he had been craving all day, ever since he first laid eyes on her! Their lips touched and it was like fire! He kissed her softly at first and then deeper until he had his tongue touching hers. She could feel the fire building inside her. She thought she would explode! It was almost uncontainable. She felt so much! She felt free, Contented, safe, so happy! And then it happened! She could feel her dress begin to sizzle and then start to dissolve. She was mortified! What did Regulus say about midnight! I thought he was joking! But it was true. It had begun to disappear in spots. She could feel it! She broke free before it was too late! "I-I gotta go! Sorry! I forgot something!" She took off like lightning up the steps and then decided to just disapperate to her room. When she got there the rest of her dress completely dissolved! She didn't have on a stitch! Thank goodness it was dark down there she thought. Meanwhile, Malfoy was in shock! What was that! She was so hot she seemed to just sizzle in his hands! Then she just took off for no reason! Although her dress did seem to be a bit more see through-ish by the time she disappeared. Probably a good thing though he thought. If he had her in his arms any longer he wouldn't have been able to control himself!

By the time Malfoy reached the top of the stairs he knew what he had to do. He went to his room to compose another secret note. Then he levitated it under Hermione's door. Hermione had slipped into her robe and went to pick up the note. She smiled when she read it. _Same time tomorrow night? Meet me in the same place if you agree._ She couldn't wait! Oh, what wonderful dreams she would have tonight!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XVII 

The next morning Hermione awoke to loud purring. She sat up immediately. "Regulus!" she snapped in a loud whisper so no one else would hear. "Why didn't you tell me my dress would _really dissolve _at midnight!" He looked at her seriously but she could tell he was trying to stifle a grin. "I warned you Cinderella, you just didn't listen. What were you doing up at that time anyway usually you are in bed with your nose in a book by 10 p.m." "Never mind!" she snapped and threw back the covers. I'm going down for breakfast! So get out of here so I can get dressed!" He smiled then, "Ok, Ok, I'm going princess!" and trotted out the door.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were at the table having breakfast when in strolled Malfoy, wearing a smug grin and whistling _Strangers in the Night_. "What's got you all chipper this morning then, aye?" Asked Ron as Malfoy plopped down in the chair across from him. "Just had a good dream, that's all." Smiled Malfoy as he began to shovel his breakfast down. Harry and Ron stared for a moment and then they too began to scarf down their meal. Just as all three of them got their mouths full in walked Hermione. She took the time to look her best this morning, but without the help of Regulus. She looked good. Everything happened simultaneously. Harry choked on his eggs and started coughing. He grabbed some water. Malfoy's mouth fell open and his eggs fell out of his mouth back onto his plate. Ron spit eggs across the table, just missing Malfoy. "What is that your wearing then eh!" Shouted Ron as he stood up. "You can't be wearing things like that with men about!" She glared at him, "What are you talking about Ronald!" She snapped. "That!" Ron pointed at her with bug-eyes and a scowl on his face. Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight halter-top with her midriff showing and tight Capri pants and no shoes. She was inside for heavens sake! "What is wrong with what I'm wearing!" She said to Ron. He continued to point. "That is indecent! Go cover your self up more! You should go put on a turtleneck and baggy pants or something, Right fellas!" He looked at the others for support but they ignored him and just stared at her while they shoveled eggs down. She smiled and sat down. "See Ronald, " She said, "It's fine." and sat down to eat.

Regulus came into the room in his human form. "Alright children, that's enough playing around we need to get down to business. Dumbledore and the others have located another horcrux. It seems the eyes of the statues were just a trick to get us near Malfoy and Snape." They all turned to look at Malfoy with nasty looks. "It's not my fault!" He yelled, "We had to get you there somehow!" Regulus laughed, "OK, OK we understand that now, but the fact is we still have more work to do. We have overlooked the cup of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore has pointed this out, so we need to get a move on." Harry got up and wiped off his face "OK, Regulus just tell us what we have to do." Regulus stood up as well, "We need to meet the others as soon as possible. I have a port key waiting for us in the other room. Get your gear and meet me there in half an hour."

As soon as they could they all gathered around the port key. This time Malfoy was included in the party. Ron looked disgusted. "What's he going for then?" Regulus looked up from his task of getting ready. "Dumbledore thinks it is time Malfoy proved himself to be a changed man. Everyone deserves a second chance in life. This is Malfoy's chance to make up for all of the sins of his past. We need to give him that chance, alright?" He looked at the others and they nodded in agreement, but not one of them looked like they meant it. Regulus looked back at the port key, "Alright! On three! One, Two, Three!" They all grabbed the old tattered book that was being used as a port key and were whisked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XVIII 

Using a port key always made Harry sick. It took him a moment before he realized where he was. When he got his wits about him again he discovered they were standing in front of a little pink house. It was covered with so many flowers and decorations it reminded Harry of a gingerbread house from a children's story he once read. But inside that house lived a wicked old witch who ate little children. Surly that story couldn't be true? "Where are we?" asked Harry. He jumped when he heard Snape's voice. "We are in front of Ms. Delores Umbridge's home, Mr. Potter." Ron wrinkled up his nose "You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted. "That nasty fat toad of a woman lives in that sugary sweet looking place! It's enough to gag a person!" Hermione elbowed him "SHH! Ronald! She'll hear you!" She said in a loud whisper. "What that fat frog face! What do we have to be afraid of her for? We have full fledged wizards with us." Snape glared at Ron, "Mr. Weasley, we are trying to make a sneak attack, to which your loud remarks are making it very difficult. Besides that, you do not want to underestimate Ms. Umbridge…At least you do not want to underestimate her house anyway." Ron looked at Snape with a confused look on his face, "Whatcha mean?" "You will see Mr. Weasley, you will see." Replied Snape, "In the mean time I suggest you keep quiet and don't touch ANYTHING in or on the house until I say otherwise. Do you all understand me?" Snape gave them all his menacing glare that meant business. Regulus stood at attention with his hand to his temple in a salute "Yes Sir!" he said. Snape just looked at him and then rolled his eyes in disgust as he turned to move toward the house. It was all the others could do to stifle their laughter. "All right, it's time." Snape motioned for the others to follow him behind a very large shrubbery near the house. Then he held up a vile and said, "Alright Regulus, here it is. You know what to do." Regulus took the vile and looked at it. "What I am about to do is for the greater good of all people, magical and non-magical." Then he looked at Harry and said, "If this is irreversible, PLEASE, PLEASE, get me some plastic surgery!" Snape gave Regulus an angry look, "Come on! Come on! We don't have time for all of this drama! Just get on with it!" Hermione looked thoughtfully at the potion in the vile, "Is that, what I think it is? Is that polyjuice potion?" Regulus looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows, shut his eyes and drank the entire vile of potion. Immediately he fell forward in pain and squeaked, "This is going to hurt a bit." They all stood back as he began to transform. He grew fatter and fatter and swelled like a balloon. Then his fat face began to resemble…a toad! "EWW! YUCK!" Hollered Ron "You could have warned a person!" Regulus now resembled Delores Umbridge all together. He smiled at Ron then and said, "Would you like to give Auntie a kiss?" and puckered up his big toad lips to Ron. Ron punched him in the arm. "Don't be revolting!" He said. Snape interrupted them, "Go!" He said to Regulus as he pointed to the house.

Regulus pulled his cloak around his very enormous body and waddled towards the house. Then he said in his sickeningly sweet voice, "Housey, I'm home!" and wave to the front door. To the amazement of the others the door swung open to let Regulus in. He performed an inaudible spell and motioned the others to follow him in. "Go!" said Snape as he sprinted across the lawn the others followed him. When they got inside he reminded them again not to touch anything. They walked across the room to a glass cabinet, which seemed to be lit by the light of fairies flying around inside it. "This is it!" Said Snape, pointing to a small sliver teacup on the top shelf of the cabinet. It looked like it would belong in a little girl's tea set for her dolls. It was shiny and looked like it was well polished and taken care of. Regulus reached his chubby Umbridge hand into the cabinet to retrieve the cup. When he had it and closed the cabinet door, was when the others knew why they were there. All of the shutters closed and the bright perky little house became dark. Nasty little creatures started oozing out of the walls and the house came alive with evil. Everyone was busy at once. Harry and Ron were trying to control an army of Hinkypunks on one side and Regulus and Snape had their hands full with five bogarts that popped out of the nearby closet. Hermione and Malfoy were trapped in the middle trying to decide whom to help first. When Hermione saw Harry pointing and shouting at her. She couldn't understand him at first, and then it was too late. A swarm of Cornish pixies had dropped a very heavy vase onto Hermione's head. Malfoy turned just in time to hear her scream and crumple to the floor. He tried to get to her but he had a hundred tiny hands pulling his cloak. Then he saw what the pixies were going to do next. They had pulled a sword from over the fireplace and began advancing toward Hermione, meaning to finish her off while she was out cold. No one else could get to them in time to help. Malfoy had to act quickly. He remembered what Hermione had done in class second year to Cornish pixies. "IMMOBULOUS!" he shouted and the creatures froze in midair. Malfoy smiled at his ingenuity until he noticed that the floating pixies could no longer hold the sword. It began to fall…right toward Hermione. "NO!" He shouted and jumped on top of her and rolled her to safety as the sword came down just missing her head. He picked her up and ran for the door. Harry and Ron had blasted enough of the hinkypunks away to make an escape path. Regulus and Snape brought up the rear as they all literally fell out the door. Regulus slammed the door shut just in time behind them. "You weren't kidding about the house were you?" Said Regulus looking at Snape. Snape ignored him as they both realized that Malfoy was holding Hermione with blood running down her face. "Severus!" Shouted Regulus and Snape said, "Back to the port key! Now!" Regulus grabbed Hermione from Malfoy and they all ran to the port key. When they appeared back at number 12 Snape muttered a spell over Hermione's wound. "She is going to need rest. Take her up to her room and I'll prepare a healing potion for her." Regulus carried her up to her room and put her on her bed, making sure she was covered up and comfortable. They were all gathered around her when Snape came in with her potion. "It's all my fault." said Regulus, "I'm supposed to take care of her." Snape sat down beside Hermione and began pouring the bright blue liquid down her throat. "You can't be everywhere at once Regulus, and besides she will be better by morning." He finished pouring the rest of the liquid into her mouth and stood up. "I'm going to see if Mrs. Weasley can be found to watch over her tonight. In the meantime everyone else out! She needs her rest." Snape looked at Regulus who was now blubbering quietly to himself. He looked sort of comical because he still looked like Umbridge. "That means you too Regulus." Said Snape, "Even though you still look somewhat like a female I don't think it will do to have you watching over Miss Granger. You might scare her to death if she wakes up and sees you like that! And for all our sakes pleeease, stop blubbering." Regulus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Leave me alone! It's my sensitive time of the month!" he snapped and walked out the door. Everyone else just stared after him until Ron spoke up, "That was just wrong, in so many ways." "Enough! All of you out!" said Snape as he pushed them out the door. He shut the door behind him an told them, "She needs rest! I will send for Mrs. Weasly. Until then stay out of there, understood?" "Yes, Sir." They replied in unison as Snape strode past them and down the stairs.

Harry looked up at Malfoy then and said "Thank you…. for saving her. I…Thanks." Malfoy just nodded as Harry passed him to go down the steps. Ron followed behind Harry and said, "Yeah, Thanks. But I still don't trust you." And went down the steps. Malfoy gave Ron a dirty look and then turned to go into his room. Then he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He had saved Granger? What had gotten into him lately? Was he becoming one of those goody-goody people he hates? He couldn't understand it. What was the attraction to Granger lately? He had hated her too. But now…? He couldn't understand why he was changing. Ever since he had spared Dumbledore and Snape and Dumbledore had treated him, well, better than his own father ever had. He felt different. Maybe it had something to do with Granger? He had to find out. He turned and went to her door. He slowly turned the doorknob and slipped into her room shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Why did he have this protective feeling about her now? It wasn't like she was the first girl he ever kissed. What made her so special? He sat down beside her and looked at her sleeping face. Her lips seemed to curl up into a smile as she slept. He couldn't stand it he had to kiss her! He didn't want to feel this way, but she looked so sweet and…He bent over and touched his lips to hers, softly, savoring her. Then as he sat back up he heard her whisper, "Harry." It seemed to cut him through to the quick to hear her say that. Why did he care? Why did he want her to have is own name on those sweet lips and not Harry's? He got up and rushed toward the door. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from the person who was causing all of this turmoil within him. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and then went to his own room and locked the door. He threw himself down on the bed and put his arms under his head in thought. Why, why, why? Why was Granger so fascinating? And why did she have to love Harry? Malfoy couldn't even bring himself to hate Harry for being the object of Granger's affection. He just couldn't hate anyone right now. All he wanted was to be the one Hermione called out for. Then he sat up and sucked in air as if he was frightened. "Could this be what it's like to love another person?" he asked himself, but he couldn't answer, because he had never known love before. Not even for his parents.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter IXX 

"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, as Hermione finally awoke the next morning. "OOOOH. My head." Moaned Hermione as she clutched her head in both hands and sat up. "Here you go dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she poured some more of the blue liquid down Hermione's throat. "You'll feel better now." She said as she tucked the blankets around Hermione a bit better. "What happened?" Hermione asked her. "Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "From near as I can tell it you had a nasty run-in with some pixies last night." "How, I don't remember what happened." Hermione said. "Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Weasley told her, "Just rest now and you'll feel better in a bit when the medicine starts working. I'm going to go down and get your breakfast. The boys have been worried all night about you so they will keep you company until I return." Mrs. Weasley left and Ron and Harry came in to sit with her.

"How ya feelin' Hermione?" Asked Ron as he sat down next to her. "Are you feeling better now?" said Harry, as he sat on the other side of her. "I just have a dreadful headache that's all." She told them. She groaned a little and held her head. "I'm so sorry Hermione," Said Harry, "I just couldn't get to you in time. If it wasn't for Malfoy…I" "What?" said Hermione "What about Malfoy?" "Well," Harry started, "I guess you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." "Yeah," said Ron, "At least the stupid git can do something right." "What happened exactly?" said Hermione looking at Harry, waiting for an answer. "The pixies knocked you out with a vase and tried to finish you of with a sword, but Malfoy immobilized them and pulled you to safety before they could stab you." "Yeah, " said Ron, "That sword only missed you by an inch!" Hermione just couldn't believe it. "I don't understand?" she said, trying to reason to herself. Why would someone who hated her so much bother with saving her. She had to know why, she had to see him and talk to him. "Harry, could you ask him to come see me, so I can thank him." "Sure." Said Harry. "I'm here!" said Mrs. Weasley as she entered the room holding Hermione's breakfast tray. "Alright, alright, out! Out! She needs some rest!" Mrs Weasley said as she shooed the boys out the door. "I'll see you later, OK!" said Harry. "ME too!" said Ron. Hermione waved and smiled as they left. "Here you go dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she placed the tray on her lap, "Do you need anything else while I'm here?" "No, I'm alright. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gave her a smile and said, "I'll just be down stairs for a bit ring if you need anything and I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She left the room and Hermione was alone to think about everything they said to her.

She finished her breakfast and sat the tray on the floor. She had just begun to fall asleep when she heard a creaking of the door opening. She peeked through half shut eyes to find Draco standing beside her. "Oh, sorry, I must have dozed off for a moment. Please sit down." She motioned to the chair near her bed. He sat down and seemed to be looking at her with a blank expression. He didn't know how to feel towards Hermione so he just tried to look like he couldn't feel anything. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me. Harry and Ron told me what happened and I just wanted to say thank you." He just shrugged, "It's no big deal." He said. "I want to ask you a question if I could?" Hermione said to him. "Alright." He replied. She looked seriously at him. "Why did you save me? I mean, you always seemed to hate me before and I just thought it was strange that you would save someone you hate. So, why did you save me?" He looked at her then "Sombody had to." He said matter of factly. "But I thought you hated me?" Hermione asked him. "Maybe I don't hate you anymore." He told her and looked her right in the eyes. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" He nodded. "Can I ask what changed your mind?" She stated flatly. He continued to look into her eyes and said, "I'm not sure. I think it's because of Dumbledore and Snape. They saved me and treated me better than my father ever did. I guess I feel like repaying the favor. I don't feel the hate like I used to. Someone showed kindness to me and I never had that before. I feel like I want to be a person like that too, you know?" Hermione stared back into his eyes as well, "Yeah, I know." Then she looked down at her hands. "Does this mean we are going to be friends now? She asked him. "Yeah, sure, I guess. If you can look past all of the things I did before." She looked at him again and he said, "I really am sorry for all of that." "I know." She said, and held out her hand to him. "Friends then?" He took her hand while he looked in her eyes. He turned her hand over and gently kissed her wrist. "Friends." He said as he looked up again. Her stomach did a little flip. "Well, I better go. You need to rest. I'll see you later." And he walked out the door so fast she didn't have time to think. Draco almost ran down the steps and out the door to the garden. He had to get away from her before he grabbed her and kissed her the way he wanted to.

Hermione was still staring at the door after him when Harry and Ron came in. "Oh, hi, come in." she told them. "So," said Ron, "What did he say?" "He said he wanted to be friends and that he was sorry for the past, and I believe him." Hermione waited for their reply. "He's SORRY? He wants to be FRIENDS? What do you mean you BELIEVE him! Are you out of your mind! Of course you are! You got hit in the head harder than we thought!" Ron was raving and yelling and waving his arms in the air. "Calm down!" Hermione snapped at him. "He said he's changed because of how Dumbledore and Snape have treated him better than his own father!" Harry looked seriously at her after that. "You really do believe him then?" Harry asked her. "Yes, I do." She said. "He just seemed so sincere." Harry took her hand then. "Just be careful Hermione." She frowned back at him. "I know how to be careful! I just think that if Dumbledore trusts him we should too!" Harry put her hand down, "Point well taken. Alright, we can give him a chance I guess, since he did save your life." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry, Ron." Harry stood up "Come on Ron she needs to rest now." He grabbed Ron and started pushing him towards the door. Ron tried to protest. "But, but!" "Go, Ron!" Harry hissed through gritted teeth as he pushed him out the door. When they were down the steps Ron said, "What was that all about? You know she's out of her mind don't you?!" "SHHH!" Harry hissed again "She'll hear you! Just let her have her way for now, but keep and eye on him alright?" "Alright." Ron agreed, "I still don't trust him."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

It was another day stuck waiting around for something to happen at number 12. Hermione was finally up and about. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to stay on for a bit to help clean and Hermione was helping her. They were cleaning up in the basement. Trying to get rid of most of the grunge with magical spells. "Hermione, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, "Could you please get the area over by the steps I think I missed a spot." "Alright." Called Hermione from the other side of the room. She made her way over to the steps and started to clean under them. All day she had been thinking about Draco and the way he made her stomach flip when he kissed her hand. _This is ridiculous!_ She thought to herself. _I love Harry!_ She was now remembering the time she was alone with whom she thought was Harry under the very steps right in front of her. _Maybe the thing with Draco is just infatuation since he saved me? I can't be in love with two guys at the same time…Could I?_ "Are you alright, Hermione dear? I knew you should have rested another day!" Mrs. Weasley came rushing over to her. Hermione was startled back from her deep thought. "Oh, no, I'm alright I was just thinking, that's all." Mrs. Weasley made a tsk, tsk, sound. "If you are trying that hard to think I suppose you had better take a rest for a bit Hermione, dear." "I'm alright, really!" She tried to protest, but Mrs. Weasley would have none of it. "Go on now! Get upstairs and lay down for a while. I can finish up here. You are doing too much and I'm afraid you are going to drop!" Hermione opened her mouth, "But…" Mrs. Weasley gave her a stern look that meant business. "I'm going. I'm going." She said and started toward the steps. Mrs. Weasley went back to the other side of the basement to finish what she was doing. As Hermione started to climb the steps she noticed a bit of glittering torn material hanging from one of the nails sticking out of the step. She leaned down to pick it up and realized it was part of the enchanted dress she had worn that night under the steps with who she thought was Harry. As she pulled the material off the nail there was another bit of cloth under the other one. It was black school robe material torn in the shape of a V. _This must be Harry's_. She thought, and vowed to keep them both in her scrapbook to remember the moment under the stairs.

That night, just before dinner Mrs. Weasley asked them all to wear their best at dinner because Dumbledore and the others would be joining them and she wanted them to look presentable. "I don't know why I have to get dressed up to see Dumbledore." Muttered Ron to Harry, "It's not like he hasn't seen me look like crap a hundred other times!" Harry just shrugged and pulled on his best robes. Meanwhile Hermione was just putting on the finishing touches to her own clothes when in strutted Regulus in his cat form. "You know I can whip up something gorgeous in just a second if.." "NO!" Shouted Hermione, not letting him finish. "I'm not falling for that again!" She snapped.

"Well!" Said Regulus, "If you would have listened to me it would have been fine. I told you midnight…" But he didn't get to say any more. "I don't want to hear it!" She snapped. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you." "Alright." He said, "But don't come crying to me when your realize those shoes don't go with that dress and that color is just…" "OUT!" Shouted Hermione and pointed to the door. "Fine." Said Regulus and put his nose and tail in the air and strutted back out the door. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her shoes. _Don't even think about it!_ She thought to herself. And went down to dinner.

Mrs. Weasley had been hard at work. She had a formal dinner and place cards for everyone. The table was lit with beautiful silver candlesticks and there were lovely flowers down the center of the table for a centerpiece. "Ah, ah, Ronald." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Look for your name please." "Huh?" Ron had started to pull out the chair at his favorite spot when he realized there was a place card on the plate, and it didn't have his name on it. "Draco?" He read the card, "Mum!" Whined Ron, "This is my spot!" Mrs. Weasley gave him the look and he moved down to the place that had his name on it. Hermione came around the table to find her name card. Ron looked her up and down. "Nice shoes." He said with a smirk. She just glared at him and tried to quickly get into her seat and put her feet under the table before anyone else noticed. As she struggled to pull out her chair someone else's hand was on hers. "Allow me." A voice said. She felt electricity jump through her hand and into her heart while her stomach flopped around again. Draco was there, holding out the chair for her, while Ron glared at them. "T-Thank you." She stammered, and then slid subconsciously in to her seat, trying to hide her shoes. She also realized that Draco was sitting next to her. "I'm a lucky man tonight." He smirked at her as he pointed to the place card with his name on it. Now Ron was visibly seething with anger. Malfoy was in HIS spot! And he was chumming up to Hermione! He was gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white. And was just about to go over and break up the whole thing when Regulus plopped down beside him, in cat form. "So, how's the veal?" He asked Ron. "Ahh! What are you doing sitting up here like that!" Shouted Ron. "Mum's going to kill you if you get your great hairy hide all over her special tablecloth!" Regulus looked down as if he just remembered something "Oh, right." He said, and then POP! He was his human self again. And began brushing stray hairs from his best robes. "Sorry about that, sometimes I just forget." Ron rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Harry who was now seated on his right. "Do you see what's going on down there!? And my own mum did this. She put the place settings in this order and…"

Harry interrupted him by putting his hand up to silence him. He was trying to see down to the other end of the table and listen too if possible. They sure did look chummy. Smiling and talking to each other like they were best friends or something. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

After everyone was seated and Dumbledore gave his speech, Mrs. Weasley finally realized that Draco was in the wrong seat. She was sure she had put all of the boys together so they could bond. _Must have put it in the wrong spot._ She thought. When unbeknownst to her Draco had snuck down to do a little arranging of his own. Hermione was blushing as Draco told her a joke about a vampire, but when he held up his arm to make a gesture she noticed a torn place in his robe. She pointed it out to him. "Oh, that, I'm not sure what happened. I must have caught it on something." Then she noticed the shape of the tear, it was V-shaped! She was drinking her water when this happened and began to cough. "Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked her and patted her on the back. "Yes, (cough) excuse me (cough)!" As she got up to leave Draco pulled out her chair and all of the men stood up. Hermione made a fast exit to her room to examine the material she had placed in her scrapbook earlier that day. Sure enough, V-shaped. The perfect fit for the tear in Draco's Robe. She sat down on her bed holding the cloth, staring at it. _What am I going to do?!_ She thought. _I think I have been kissing Draco, not Harry!_ She had to find out the truth. And she had to figure out what her feelings truly were. Harry or Draco. It was ridiculous to be in love with two men at the same time. There was only one way to find out. She could play this game as well as they could! She would just send them both invitations for the kissing under the stairs game, different times of course. She would kiss both of them and find out who was lying. Who cared, who didn't, and of course, who was the best kisser.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Chapter XXI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

There was a knock at the door and Hermione jumped. She scrambled to stuff the bit of material back into the scrapbook before anyone saw it. "Are you alright in there?" Asked Regulus. "I-I'm fine just a bit tired I guess. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Let me know if I miss anything." "Alright then." Regulus called through the door. "Sweet dreams then." Hermione smiled at the thought. "Thanks, goodnight." She turned her attention back to her plan. She made up the invitations for the kissing game and silently peeked out the door. Nobody was coming. So she sent the invitations out to each room. 12:00am for Harry and 2:30 am for Draco. Now she would find out what she wanted to know.

As 12:00am was approaching Harry sat looking down at his invitation. "What in the world was she thinking?" He said to himself. He was thinking of how much this was what he wanted to happen but also he wanted to keep that safe distance between himself and Hermione. He wasn't supposed to live, she could get hurt in battle because of him, and on and on. All of the negative reasons why he shouldn't go were staring him in the face. "It wouldn't be fair to her." He mumbled to himself. "Who says?" Someone in the corner said. Harry jumped and spun around with his wand pointing right at….Regulus, in cat form. "I really do wish you would stop sneaking around!" Harry shouted at him. Regulus just smiled at him and said, "Sorry, but like I said, it is fair to her if this is what she wants, and believe me this is what she wants." "Are you sure?" Harry asked him. "I have been living with her as a cat for a long time and trust me I know more about it than you do. Besides, if you are going to die would you like to know you wasted your only opportunity at true love?" "Well I-I..." Harry stammered. Regulus turned back into his human form and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "How can you die if you have never really lived?" Then he turned and left Harry to think about it.

Hermione was waiting for Harry under the steps. She looked at her watch. Two minutes after midnight. He was late. Maybe he wouldn't come after all. She felt betrayed. Maybe she should forget the whole thing. What was she thinking, kissing two boys to find out which one really cares, was a ridiculous thing to do. She decided to leave. She would just send a note to them both and tell them it was all a joke! She spun around to leave and ran right into Harry. He grabbed her arms and held her to him and said, "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't get involved with anyone right now, you know that. What if something happened to you because of me? I would never forgive myself for that, because….I love you Hermione. I really do love you." And despite what he thought he should do he found himself leaning down to kiss her anyway, and he did. Their lips met and Hermione thought she would explode from the love she felt for him. He felt the same way. He didn't want it to end but he knew it had to, for her sake. He let her go and told her, "I really do love you Hermione, but we can't be together, not now, maybe someday when Voldomort is gone. Just know I love you." Hermione had tears in her eyes, "I love you to Harry." And then he was gone. She sat down on the dark basement floor and wept for what might have been.

Regulus found her there, two hours later still sobbing to herself. He walked up to her in his cat form and snuggled onto her lap, and she hugged him _tight_. "Oh Regulus, What have I done?! I think I just made things worse. It was better not knowing he cared. I wish I had never done it!" "Do you?" asked Regulus, "Why? If he dies tomorrow at least you know how he feels and he knows how you feel. That's something you should never regret. Never be ashamed to tell someone you love them, you might never get the chance to do it again." Hermione picked him up and hugged him harder, "Thank you Regulus, You are the best friend anyone could ever want, and I love you too." Regulus purred, "Thank you Hermione. You are a good friend too and I love you also, but you are choking me to death!" Hermione put him down and started to laugh, "Sorry Regulus." She tried to muffle her laughter behind her hand. "That's OK." He said, coughing. "I think I'll have to hack up a hairball now, (coughing) excuse me." And he trotted up the steps.

Hermione was so upset that she had completely forgotten the time. She stood up and stretched and yawned. "Oh, I'm tired." She mumbled to herself, "It's time to go to bed." And turned to walk right into…Draco. "Really." He said. She gasped. She had forgotten all about him! Oh what was she thinking! _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought to herself. "I know I'm a bit early," Draco said to her, "But I really couldn't wait any longer." He grabbed her to him and she tried to fight him off. She loved Harry! This was a mistake! A horrible mistake! "I'm sorry Draco," Hermione said pushing him away "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have sent that note. I'm sorry I have to go." She tried to push past him but he wouldn't allow it. "Hermione." He said, "Stop! Look at me! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you." Hermione stopped struggling and looked into his eyes, "You do? Just talk?" "Yes." He said in a quieter tone, almost a whisper. "I just got your note and I came to talk about it." "You did?" She said looking into his pale blue eyes. "Yes, I have a confession to make. I don't know why I'm telling you this but, here it goes." He took a deep breath and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I have never felt this way about another person. I don't know what it is about you. I used to hate you, everything about you. It was just prejudice I guess. But when Dumbledore and Snape took me in and protected me, I felt like someone truly cared about me. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to have someone care about me and what happened to me. My family never really cared about me. It was all about what I could do to make them look good, you know, like I was a possession, a piece of furniture. But you, you really care about people too. I saw that and for the first time in my life I wanted someone to care for me in return. I want you to care for me. I-I I Love you Hermione. So much, because I've never loved anyone before." She stood mesmerized by his eyes and his touch. He leaned in and gently and kissed her. And then he kissed her harder and she kissed him back and clung to him. She felt the explosion now, in her heart, her head, she couldn't think of anything but him. It felt so familiar, like she had done this before…with him! She thought about the bit of material she found under the steps. She broke away from him and looked him in the eye. "Have we done this before?!" He smiled that cocky smile, "Maybe?" He said. "Oh, Draco." She whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear." He told her as he pulled her to him again and kissed her until she thought her heart would explode!


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter!!!

Chapter XXIII

Hermione sat in her room, crying on the bed, while Regulus consoled her. " We all knew this day had to come…Harry must face Voldomort alone." Hermione sniffed, "I know. I just wish I could be there with him." She was sobbing into her pillow then as Regulus patted her with his cat paw on her arm.

Ron and Draco had gone down to see Harry off. Dumbledore had told them ahead of time to keep it short so as not to upset Harry with long farewells. "See you later tonight." Ron said with a half smile he had put on for Harry's sake. "Alright, I will." Said Harry as he shook his hand. "Good luck." Draco told him and shook his hand as well. "Thanks, it means a lot." Harry then waved goodbye to them as he grabbed the port key…and then he was gone.

Ron went out to the garden to be alone while Draco climbed the stairs to go back to his room. He could hear Hermione's muffled sobbing coming from behind her door. He slowly turned the doorknob and peered into her room. He could see her burying her head under her pillow and Regulus patting her with his paw as though she were a cat too.

He softly crept into her room and kneeled down on the floor beside her bed. Regulus gave a knowing nod to Draco and left the room. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. It felt so strange to console someone. He had never been shown compassion all of his life, until Snape and Dumbledore had taken him in. So, of course, it was strange to give it to someone else. He couldn't believe how much love had changed him. It was so easy to love Hermione. Why had he not seen it before? "He'll be alright Hermione. Don't worry." Hermione jumped and sat upright. She was surprised to find Draco in her room. She thought Regulus had been petting her hair. "I-I know." She sniffed, "I'm just being stupid about this. I need to have faith…yes…He'll be OK. You're right." She wiped her face with her handkerchief she had kept close all day. She had been sniffling about Harry all morning. "I'm sorry I barged in. I just heard you crying and I couldn't stand it. I had to be here for you." "Thanks, Draco, really." She took his hand and he helped her up. As she bent to stand up an amulet fell out of her shirt and hung around her neck. Draco looked at it for a moment as it swung back and forth around her lovely neck and then gently fell onto her chest. "What is that?" He asked her as he frowned and looked upon the amulet. Hermione followed his eyes and quickly hid the necklace back inside her shirt. "Oh nothing, just a gift Regulus gave me." Draco grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her close to him until her face was only an inch away from his. He spoke in a low gruff voice as he looked into her eyes. "I know what that is, so don't play dumb with me. Where is the other one?" She stammered, "I-I don't know what you are talking about?" His voice softened as he put her wrists behind her back and pulled her even closer. "Please Hermione, it's dangerous. Did you give the other one to Harry?" She looked into those deep eyes it was like drowning in a Caribbean sea. "I had to. He needs me." His lips moved closer to hers and he whispered, "No Hermione, I need you." His lips touched hers, so warm, she felt the hot churning in her stomach. Oh how could he do this? It wasn't fair! She never wanted it to end. His hands let go of her wrists and he slid them up her back and into her hair. The kiss deepened and Draco was all she could think about. Who was Harry? Harry who? He let her go then and stood back from her. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, OK?" The spell was broken. "Stupid!" Why does everyone assume I will do something stupid?! When have I ever done anything stupid?!" She was ranting and throwing her hands up. He put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "OK, OK, I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe. Alright." She gave up and flopped back down on her bed, "Fine. I'll be good…I promise." But she had her fingers crossed behind her back. "Thank you." He said. "And I don't want anymore of this nonsense. Harry is doing what he was meant to do and he has to do it alone. You will distract him and get him killed. Do you understand me? Not to mention get yourself killed!" She glared at him. "Yes fine."

He smiled then. "Alright, now that I have your word, I had better get downstairs. I was supposed to help Ron with something." He turned and quickly left the room. She flopped back onto her pillow. "We'll see if I do anything stupid or not." She grumbled to herself and reached up to grab hold of the amulet. It was gone! "Why that sneaky! Conniving! Thieving!….How DARE HE!" and she ran as fast as she could down the stairs, but he was nowhere in sight!

"GRRRRR!" Hermione growled and stomped her foot. She turned to go back up the steps when…"Miss Granger!" She jumped and spun around to find Snape scowling at her with the amulet dangling from his pointer finger. "Does this belong to you?" he snarled at her as she watched the amulet swing back and forth on his finger. "Nope. Never saw it before." She said with her fingers crossed again behind her back. She was trying to back away from Snape when she bumped into something behind her. She turned to find herself backed against a smiling Draco. "Now, Miss Granger it is unbecoming for young ladies to lie about things, especially dangerous things. Where did you get this transportation amulet?" She sighed the sigh of the defeated. "Regulus. Only, he doesn't know I have it." Snape smirked "Alright then, where is the other amulet? Did you give it to Mr. Potter?" She was giving Snape the dirtiest of dirty looks now. "Yes. So what. You have the amulet now. What good will it do me?" Snape smiled then. "Thank you Miss Granger. That's all I need to know." Snape turned on his heel and strode out the door. Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and spun her around to face him. "What were you going to do with that amulet anyway? Get yourself and Harry killed?" A Tear ran down her cheek. " No…I-I just wanted to help him, to keep him safe. I couldn't bare it if something happened to him." He put his head down and let her arms go. And she gently cupped his chin in her hands and said, "Or you." He looked into his eyes then and he asked, "I don't understand?" "Neither do I." She said. "I have feelings for both of you. I'm confused. I need time. I'm sorry." "It's alright," he said, "I confused too. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just want to be near you. It's…. intoxicating." She felt her heart flip-flop and burn in her chest. She started to back away from him, but his hand caught her by the waist and he pulled her close…and then BAM! The flash of bright green light was so blinding they both put their hands up to shield their eyes. When the light was tolerable again they began to focus. There in front of their eyes was Voldomort holding a limp Harry by the scruff of his neck and peering down at them!


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter XXII

Harry was feeling awful. He had finally found everything he wanted, but couldn't be with Hermione like he wanted to. It was just too risky. She could get hurt, and loosing someone else to Voldomort would be unbearable, especially Hermione. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Harry said. The door to his room creaked open as Ron poked his head through. "Hey. What's goin' on then? I haven't seen you all day and it's lunch time." Before Harry could answer him he thrust a rolled up piece of parchment at him. "Here ya go Harry. I think it's from Dumbledore." Harry gave him a half-hearted smile, "Thanks, I'll be down in a minute, O.K." Ron gave him a concerned look, "Alright, but make it snappy." Harry could hear Ron galloping down the steps towards lunch and smiled to himself. Then his attention returned to the letter in his lap. He unrolled it carefully to find Dumbledore's artfully penned script. _Dear Harry, I very much need to talk to you today after luncheon, about 1:30. Please meet me in the garden. Yours sincerely, Dumbledore._ Harry's heart caught in his throat and he took a deep breath to squash down the anxiety he felt. This must mean we are ready to fight. He thought to himself. Then he felt the boiling anger wash over him as it always did whenever he thought of Voldomort. And I'll be ready.

Hermione had spent the day dreaming and wondering how all this could have happened. To be in love with two men at once was ridiculous. But, she reasoned with herself, Harry didn't want her. He made that very clear, and Draco did want her….badly. The decision had been made for her. She wanted to keep her affection for them under wraps though. She didn't want to hurt Harry. Especially since he would be going off to fight Voldomort. She didn't want to be responsible for distracting him from the most important thing now. The problem was, if Draco couldn't keep things quiet…then what? "Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of romance now at all." She muttered to herself, "When Harry comes back he will want to pick things up where we left off, and Draco will get hurt and…URRRRGH!" She kicked the waste paper basket across the room. She felt so frustrated and stupid. "Maybe I'll just be a nun!" She screamed at her reflection in the mirror on the back of her closet door as she pulled at her hair with both hands. "I'm sorry, but that would be a terrible waste and the whole male species will be distraught with grief!" Hermione looked down at her feet, still grasping her hair to find Regulus purring and rubbing against her leg. "Why are you always sneaking around? And why do you care?" Regulus smiled with his Cheshire cat grin and hopped up on the bed. "Just trust me one of these days you'll thank me for keeping you out of the convent. She sat on the bed beside Regulus and looked at him "Oh, I am fickle!" she said, punishing herself. Why is that?" Asked Regulus, who was stretching in his cat form at the end of the bed. "Oh, Regulus, it's terrible!" Hermione sighed. "What is?" He asked her. "I love Harry, but I was kissing Draco…and liking it! OH stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She screeched as she hit herself in the head with her pillow. "Calm down! Calm down! Besides, you'll choose one or the other sometime. Just take your time. You are young and you have all the time in the world." She looked at him seriously and said, "I might, but what about Harry? How much time does he have?" Regulus looked serious now. "We must endure what comes, but don't do anything foolish between now and then." "What is that supposed to mean?!" She glared at him "Are you trying to suggest I would give Harry a going away present to remember me by?! I wouldn't do that! It's ridiculous! It could ruin everything! He would be distracted and get himself killed and…" Regulus was surprised, "OK! OK! Stop ranting! I was just making sure." Hermione was fuming mad now. She crossed her legs and arms and scrunched up her face. "For heavens sakes I'm not a half wit." Hermione smacked him down with her pillow, "You seem to know a lot about it you nosey feline! What have you been doing? Spying on me!" Muffled noises came from under the pillow. She pulled it off. "Sorry," Said Regulus, "I can't help it. No body pays attention to me being around when I'm a cat." Hermione crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "Likely story." She said and smacked him again. "IMMFFF!!" She picked the pillow up again. "What did you say? Did you say something?" "Yes! I can't breathe!" She raised the pillow up again and glared at him, "Do you promise not to spy on me anymore?" Regulus looked at her with his smug cat face, "Now if I didn't spy on you where would you be? I'm only doing it for your own good!" He ran to the other side of the room. She started towards him with the pillow and he started backing up. "Promise!" She said, still coming towards him. "I won't! It's for your own good!" He told her. Smack! The pillow came down. "Ughhhmff!" Regulus struggled under the pillow and then…POP! Regulus turned back into a human and then…Bang! The door flew open. "What's going on in here!?" There stood Harry, Ron, and Draco in the doorway, while Hermione was now on the floor on top of the human Regulus with a pillow over his face. "Oh, it's nothing." Said Hermione in a nonchalant way. "We were just having a discussion." Regulus threw Hermione and the pillow off of himself. "Discussion! She was trying to kill me!" He sucked in a deep breath. "I was not!" retorted Hermione with a smug look on her face, "I just want you to stop spying on me! That's all!" Ron rolled his eyes, "That's all! I thought it was something important! I came all the way back up here for nothing. I'm going back down to lunch." Ron left, but the other two just stood there, gaping. Then Harry spoke up first "Spying on her? What do you mean spying on her… and me, and everything…." Regulus stood up, "Well, I must be going. See you at lunch!" He turned on his heal and practically ran out of the room. "REGULUS!" Shouted Hermione, "We are not finished discussing this!" But he was long gone. Hermione turned to find both Harry and Draco looking at her and standing in her room! "UHH-UHH…Maybe we should all go down for lunch too. Off we go." And she pushed past them and sprinted down to the dining room. Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged.

Everyone was Quiet during lunch and tried not to make eye contact. As soon as lunch was over Harry rushed out to meet with Dumbledore in the garden. He didn't have to wait long until a white owl appeared and landed beside him on the marble bench. Harry knew it was Dumbledore as he transformed himself into his human form. "Hello Harry." Said Dumbledore, as he smiled and looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Hello Professor." Harry replied, with a small smile as well. Dumbledore became serious now as he looked at Harry. "I am here to tell you that the time has come, Harry. We must prepare ourselves for the final battle." Harry looked him bravely in the eyes then, "Yes, sir." Dumbledore looked just as brave, "We will be leaving tonight at 7:00pm sharp. Please be ready to go." Harry nodded, "I will sir." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I want you to be extra cautious when we go tonight. You need to clear your mind. Do you remember what Professor Snape taught you years ago?" Harry nodded, "Yes sir, the occlumencey." "Yes." Said Dumbledore, "I want you to use it well. You have your best wits about you to succeed." Harry shook his hand, "I will Sir, I promise."

Later that night, Harry was in his room preparing to leave. Making sure he had everything he needed and trying to clear his mind. As he was meditating on the bed, Hermione knocked at the door. He went to the door and opened it just a crack. "Sorry to disturb you Harry. Can I come in?" Harry was torn, He wanted to see Hermione but he knew all his concentration would be blown if he let her in now. "Please, Just for a moment?" she pleaded, "I have something for you." She pulled an amulet out from under her shirt and pulled it over her head. "I want you to wear this when you leave. Please, for me. The legend says it will keep you safe." Harry looked at the gift she offered. It looked like a golden circle. Like a perfect ring, but it had a glowing effect when he touched it. "Thanks Hermione, I guess I could use all of the luck I can get." He took the amulet from her and put it on. "Just be safe Harry." She told him, and left. After she was gone Harry picked the amulet up from his chest and examined it again. He couldn't see anything unusual about it. _I don't know what this is supposed to do_. He thought to him self, _But if Hermione gave it to me I'll wear it. _

When Hermione was back in her room, Regulus crept up onto her bed. "Did you give him the amulet?" He asked her. "Yes." She said, "Are you sure it will work?" He looked at her and purred, "Well it couldn't hurt."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the White Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter!!!

Chapter XXIV

Voldomort smiled down at Draco and Hermione with his snake like face. "Two for the price of one I see. I wanted the famous Harry Potter to see the person he loved die in front of him. He seems to like that. But I never thought I would also find the one who betrayed me as well. Hello Mr. Malfoy, You have been a very naughty boy indeed. It seems that Mr. Potter's true love is a bit fickle wouldn't you say?" Draco shoved Hermione behind him. "No, I just…." Voldomort moved closer to Draco. "Don't lie to me Draco. You know you can't hide anything from me." And Voldomort raised his hand and began to read Draco's mind. Draco tried to use occlumency against him, but he was no match for the dark lord. He began to cringe as pain began to over take him. "No! Don't!" Hermione couldn't believe the sound was coming from her own throat. She threw herself onto Draco as if to try and shield him from the cruciatus curse. Harry had begun to awaken. He looked down and saw Hermione trying desperately to protect Draco who looked as though he was under the curse. Harry kicked with all his strength toward Voldomort's wand and knocked it from his hand. The wand flew across the room and skidded against the wall. Hermione ran for the wand as Dumbledore, Snape, and Regulus burst into the room. All of them turned on Voldomort, wands at the ready…."You fools!" Voldomort laughed, "You have no power over me!" He held Harry in front of himself like a shield. "We do indeed have power over you." Said Snape in a smug voice. "The power of ….Love." As Snape pointed his wand at Harry he said, " Transporto!" The amulet around Harry's neck began to glow until it completely covered his body in a bright light, and then he was gone, only to reappear at Snape's side. Around Snape's neck was the glowing twin amulet. They all pointed their wands and said in unison, "Avada Kedavra!" "Noooooo!!!!" screamed Voldomort, with his last breath, just before he vanished forever. Relief washed over everyone's faces as they finally realized Voldomort was gone for good. Harry couldn't believe it. It was done. He was alive! He turned to Snape then, "Sir. How did you do that?" Snape smiled his first genuine smile at Harry and said, "You can thank Miss Granger for that. It was your amulet." Then Harry smiled and ran to Hermione and picked her up and spun her around in circles over his head. Then he pulled her close and kissed her right there in front of everybody. "Thank you Hermione, You saved my life." Draco felt his heart twist. He knew this would happen if Harry came back. He was just going to have to live with it, some how.

Harry and Hermione were in the garden together sitting beside the pond. "Hermione," said Harry as he held her hand, "thank you for saving my life. I feel as though you have given me a whole new life. I thought I was going to die. Now that I know I'm going to live, I just want to live life to the fullest. I want to travel and see everything. I want to find out who I am again, on my own. Do you understand?" She smiled at him. "Yes, it's OK Harry. Go. Don't worry about me, really." He kissed her then, a goodbye kiss. "Take care Hermione. And thanks again." She put her hand on his cheek, "You take care. Send me a post card." That's what Draco saw from his hiding place in the shrubbery. He couldn't hear what they said, but they looked way too friendly. _That's it._ He thought_. I'm out of here._ And went to his room to pack.

Later, Draco was in his room getting everything packed to leave. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said, when he turned he was surprised to see Hermione coming in and closing the door behind her. "Hi." She said. "Hi." He answered with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Harry?" She crossed the room to stand in front of him and looked into those eyes. The eyes that had once been so full of oceans of hate for everyone, had now become deep fathoms of love, and they were looking at her. "I just wanted you to know," She said as she looked at him, "That I will always love Harry. He will always have a special place in my heart." He turned away from her and began packing again. "I know." He said, matter of factly. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled his face around to meet hers again. " But your heart is now my home. I love you Draco." She threaded her fingers through his soft platinum blonde hair and pulled his head down until their lips met. He couldn't believe it. She loved him! No one had ever told him that. He kissed her so gently and held her so close and carefully. Then when he pulled back he told her, "I've never told anyone this…I love you too." Then she pulled out the amulet and put it over his neck and showed him the matching one around hers. "And this is so I can keep you out of trouble she said with a sly grin. He grinned back and said, "Remember that goes both ways." He pulled her into a close embrace and was just about to kiss her again when…."So when do we leave? I'm packed. I have my brush, my bowl, my kitty litter…" Regulus was in his cat form looking up at them with a smug look on his little cat face. "Oh no you don't!" Said Draco as he looked down at Regulus, "Stop sneaking around and acting like a cat! Get out of here or I'll get you neutered!" Regulus hissed and turned back into his human form. "See," He said with his smug grin, "I told you, you wouldn't want to go to the convent." Draco and Hermione were still in a half embrace when they turned together in unison and shouted, "OUT!"

THE END

I hope you liked my story! It took me a long time to finish. I would very much like it if you could tell me what you think. So please, push the little comment button.


End file.
